


I see the real you

by Seth_Grey



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, FTM, High School, M/M, Naruto will be treated like a boy, Romance, Secrets, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Grey/pseuds/Seth_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto isn't the ordinary boy. He struggles through his life, trying to pass his classes and find love. Then one day he meets Sasuke, but is he finally ready to have a taste of real love or will his secrets and insecurities be too much and tear them apart. This is going to be an unusual story, look inside for more information</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a SasuNaru story, but not the usual one.
> 
> I had this idea and wanted to write something new. In this story Naruto is going to be a transgender boy. That means that he is born in a female body, but mentally he is a boy. That's why I'm going to use words as him, his and he about Naruto since the character is mentally a boy. People will treat him as a boy, Sasuke will too. So it's just the sex part that is going to be a little different. But again. He is a boy, so even when they have sex, he don't want to be treated like a girl, so I hope you will give this story a change anyway.  
> I know a person who is a transgender, and I just thought it could be a fun concept. I have read stories where Naruto has dressed as a girl either because of a kink from Sasuke side (Sasuke is such a kinky bastard) or because he was undercover. It's never because he wants too, but because he has too or to please others, so I wanted to make a story where it was going to be for himself. Because dressing as the other gender would make him feel whole and right.. So I hope you will all like this story
> 
> If you have any questions, please review and I'll try to explain it.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto groaned at the annoying sound and cursed his alarm clock far away. He was sure it was still too damm early to get up but unfortunately the numbers on the clock told him otherwise. He pushed the covers to the side and shivered from the coldness in the room. He put on the fluffy socks by his bed and groggily rubbed his eyes. He sat for a while just trying to wake up, but a look at his clock told him he was already late and soon he was running around trying to put on his clothes.

He looked through his cupboards, and put a box of ramen into his bag. He didn't have time to eat, but he wouldn't survive his classes without his ramen. He stopped on his way out before the mirror. He tried to make his hair look less of a mess, but his hair had a habit of never staying the way he wanted it too. He sighed in defeat. Looking down himself, he began his endless inspection.

He moved his binder a bit, pulled on his shirt and tried to look at himself from every angle. Nodding in approval as he decided he was as flat as he could be. He pushed his pants a bit further down, so they rested right under his hips, to make the illusion of him having no hips. When he finally was satisfied with his looks he hurried out the door and towards the bus.

Naruto took the seat in the back and relaxed. It's finally Friday and you would think that he would be happy, but nervousness was slowly filling him up again. He still couldn't believe that he had said yes to this. His stomach felt weird. Not the feeling of butterflies that everyone talked about. It was more like a swirling hole that sucked up everything.

Somehow the conversation he had had with his friend Kiba had turned from an innocent subject to Naruto's lack of a love life. Kiba had then seen it as his duty to give him one, and had found a little bar-club-thingy. He was sure it would be fun to push Naruto to go there this Friday and make him socialize. Naruto wasn't really a person who had a hard time socializing with anyone. That was also one of his qualities people always complimented.

He talked to everyone and didn't feel the restrictions of something like cliques. He treated people the same. Maybe it was because he himself couldn't really find the place he felt he belonged. But something about the idea of him going to this club made him nervous. The fact that he was going there not to make friends, but to find a boyfriend unnerved him a bit.  _Boyfriend_. Kiba knew he liked boys, so he had of course found a gay club.

Naruto had gone to lots of clubs with his friends, but never a gay club. He didn't really know what to expect from it. Would it be different from other clubs? Would he actually see someone he would like… and if he did would he really do it? Would he really try and make something work with this random guy. He knew he wasn't the ordinary guy. In fact he wasn't really a guy.

He had been so unfortunately to have been born with these unnecessary fat lumps on his chest. That had always been his biggest problem. Breast. Why would anyone like those things? They were always in the way. And that jiggling feeling when he moved. He crinkled his nose. He just wanted them gone. Could he really have a boyfriend with this body? Naruto rubbed his face and tried to forget it all. He had promised he would go, and it couldn't hurt just to see the place. It wasn't like he was forced to find someone tonight.

The bus stopped and Naruto jumped out. He walked into his high school and towards his locker. He found his books and was soon on his way to the first class.

"Hey man" Naruto turned and high-fived Kiba. "Are you excited for tonight" Kiba couldn't stand still. He had looked forward to this the whole week. A part of this was for his own fun, he could still remember how much Naruto had teased him when he had fallen in love with Hinata. This was going to be payback. He wanted him to feel the same happiness but also nervousness, excitement and embarrassment he had felt and he looked forward to being beside him and teasing him every bit of the way.

"Super excited" Naruto said without any enthusiasm.

"Arg, you're no fun. Be a little happy about it. I did  **so**  much research for your sake."

"And I'm sure that somehow this will benefit you" Naruto opened the door to the classroom

"Of course" Kiba grinned. Naruto had always liked his smile. Kiba had for some reason bigger canines than most people and it was always really obvious when he smiled.

"I'm right aren't I? He really needs to get out more often" Naruto looked a little confused at Kiba until he realized he had talked to Hinata, who had already found a seat and was waiting for them.

"Kiba's right" She said softly and nodded to herself. "It will be good for you, you deserve to have someone who will love you"

"But I have you guys" Naruto said, feeling a little desperate. Deep down he knew they were right. He wanted what they had. The small touches, the kisses and the love that was so clear in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. The problem just was that he was scared. No frightened by the idea of him going out there and trying to obtain it.

 

* * *

**I hope you will find the story interesting, please leave a review. I want to hear peoples opinion so I will know if I should continue writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto sat down beside Hinata. They had been friends since forever. They were almost each others opposites, but he liked her anyway. When he had been younger he had had a lot of girl friends. He thought that was how it should be. He thought he had to be like all the others, but it always felt wrong. It got worse when they hit puberty.

His body began to change and he suddenly felt repulsed by his it. All the other girls began getting interested in makeup, boys, parties and how to look more feminine. But not him. Whenever he let the other girls doll him up he felt even more wrong. Like it wasn't his reflection in the mirror anymore. Like he was looking at someone else. But unfortunately that wasn't so. It was him in the mirror and he just had to deal with it.

For a long time he thought that it was normal. That the other girls had just gotten over it or that he was just more self conscious. He was sure it would disappear one day... it just didn't. It got worse and worse the more feminine his body became. He stopped wearing girly clothes, and slowly started wearing more and more boyish clothes instead. He cut his long blond hair that he had only kept because that was how girls looked. Girls had long hair, wore make up and skirts. 

It happened so gradually that people didn't really question him. People just looked at him as if he was a tomboy. He soon distanced himself from them. It felt wrong somehow, but he stayed with Hinata. She wasn't like the other gossiping girly girls. She accepted him as he slowly changed and finally realized what had been wrong all along. He had been nervous abut telling her, but she just smiled and told him that she wasn't surprised. From that day on he was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with himself.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing who you will take home with you" Kiba teased.

"Actually I'm too" Naruto sighed deeply and felt the restriction from the binder.

"Why is it so important too you two?"

"I know you Naruto. I know how confused you have been about boys, so I'm a bit curious about your type" She fiddled with her fingers. She was right. Naruto was a bit curious too about exactly what his type was.

"Then I'll let you know, but I'm sure I won't bring anyone home. You both should know that would be impossible" They heard the bitter tone in his voice and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We know, we're just trying to treat you normally" Kiba tried to sound upbeat to lift the suddenly heavy atmosphere. Naruto gave him a small smile. He knew how hard they were trying and he was so happy to know them because of it. They had been so accepting to everything. But he wasn't normal. He couldn't bring someone home and have sex with them. They wouldn't really be attracted to his body. He sighed again and felt the binder tightening around his ribs. All this talk was making him too conscious about the uncomfortable press all around his upper body.

The teacher came in and started the lesson and Naruto happily tried to concentrate on the words instead of the memories. When class was over he waved at Kiba and Hinata and hurried over to his next class. He found a seat and waited for the lesson to start. The ticking of the clock sounded too loud and reminded him that it got closer and closer till tonight. He ruffled his hair and rested his head on the table. He had no idea why this was making him so nervous.

Maybe it was the fact that it was a bar that was mainly for men and therefore this was the first time people would actually see him as he wanted them too. It was like a debut. He wasn't sure if they would accept him or see right through the illusion. Because no matter how much he wanted too he was a boy and he never would be one. His body would always be a little different. He had almost accepted that fact… the question was just… would his partner also accept it. Would the person he ended up liking accept him as he was and still like him, still be attracted to him. He wasn't sure and that frightened him. He concentrated on the small conversations going on around him to distract himself until the teacher came.

When the class was finally over, Naruto rubbed his eyes. This class had been unbelievably boring. He put his things back into his back and went towards the canteen. He looked around to find the table Kiba and Hinata was occupying. He found them and walked over and sat down. They were engrossed in a conversation and Naruto stayed quiet. He began eating but somehow he got tuned in on a conversation that was happening behind him.

Sakura and Ino were happily discussion about which boy was the hottest in the school. He remembered when he was having those conversations with them. He remembered how he felt more normal but also a bit confused because of them. He had been happy because finally he had a similarity with the other girls. They could all talk about how hot boys were and he felt normal. But a part of him was also a bit confused. He knew he saw them a bit different.

He could still remember the day he became conscious about it. It had been a huge shock for him and he was scared. He knew that the other girls definitely didn't think like this. He had looked at a boy and while the other girls was fanning themselves over how hot his broad shoulders and muscular chest was, Naruto felt envious. He had touched his squeeze breasts and wondered why he wasn't flat and firm like that guy was. He had kept that part from the other girls and felt repulsed by himself. How could he think something like that? It wasn't normal. A hard pat on the back brought him back to the present.

"What are you thinking about, you're kinda staring into space?" Kiba teased.

"Nothing, so how are we gonan do this thing tonight? Are you joining me or am I going alone?"

"You're going alone dude. I'm not going to a gay bar, I don't want some guy rubbing himself up against me.. No offense." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. They had been to a party once where Naruto had been so drunk he had forgotten that it wasn't appropriate to rub himself against another boy while dancing. Luckily it had just been Kiba and after a really awkward couple of days they could just laugh it off.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird that it's actually allowed in there"

"So you really are into girl, huh?" Saskura's voice interrupted them. Naruto frowned

"No" Sakura crossed her arms

"Don't lie. We just heard you were going to a gay bar"

"I can't believe we were friends with you." Ino said behind her. Naruto felt like he was being hit. He was seen as a lesbian.

"I like boys, but even so I would never had liked any of you" The harsh words didn't stop the two girls.

"You're a girl who dresses like a boy, so you have to like girls. Who would look like that if they wanted the attention of guys?"

"She has always been weird"  _SHE…GIRL_  the words almost hurt inside him.

"Why don't you skanks just walk away again? It's not like there's anyone here who likes you" They just flipped their hair and walked away.

"Don't let it get to you. They don't know anything" Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm to try and comfort him.

"Not let it get to me. How can I not, Hinata? Tell me that?" Naruto almost yelled. "How can I ignore the fact that people are probably just seeing me as a girl in boys clothing. I can't stand that." He could feel the tears sting. This was another part of himself he hated. His emotions. He was always so emotional, sometimes he couldn't control them, and they overwhelmed him. He went to the bathroom and wanted to lock himself into one of the stalls. The problem was just he couldn't really use either one. So he ended up kicking the door to the girls restroom hard and went to find somewhere quiet he could sit until he had calmed down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find it interesting. I have tried to make it more detailed, but I will continue to remember your advice KillJoys and hopefully you thought this was better than the last one :)  
> I don't know when I can upload another chapter... But please review, so I can get a feel for how it's going.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finally gotten a beta, so there shouldn't be that many mistakes from now on. Thanks to Killjoys for doing this for me.**

* * *

 

**Chapter three**

 

Naruto was lying on his back on his bed. He had ended up going home after what happened at lunch. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate the rest of the day. He would be too hurt and angry about it plus he was already nervous about the club thing. There where still an hour until he had to leave, but he was a bit scared. This was a big step for him.

He knew that Kiba and Hinata just thought they would help him to get out and meet others, but for him this meant so much more. A part of him was frightened something bad would happen and another part was scared nothing would happen. That he would just turn up and not feel anything, not experience anything, that he wouldn't get home tonight and feel different than earlier. Inside his head he had made this up to be something big, something life changing and he was afraid he would be disappointed.

This was his first time out as a boy. His first time to be able to express his homosexuality and he wanted it to mean something. To change something inside him, make him surer about himself. More confident. He knew he was more feminine looking than most guys, surprisingly enough, and therefore he was a bit unsure about who would be attracted to him. He sighed. Even if they would be interested at the bar they wouldn't be when they went home later. He slowly got up from the bed and tried to find some clothes he could wear.

He was nervous about his choice of clothing. What if it wasn't manly enough? What if people would see him as a girl? He was almost about to forget the plan and just stay home, but he had decided he was going to do it and he didn't want to regret it. He put on a pair of tight jeans with a low crotch to, hopefully, hide the fact that there wasn't anything there. He slid them down under his hips and put an orange shirt over his black tank top. He kept the shirt open to hide the fact that he had a waist and to put more focus on his chest. He was almost completely flat and that would make more people think he was a boy. He tried to do something with his hair but had to give up when he saw he was late.

He felt his mobile vibrate and saw a text from Kiba saying they were outside. Kiba's family knew about him and had been extremely sweet to him. Kiba had gotten his mom to drive them close to the club and then they would walk the last bit themselves. Naruto smiled. Kiba really had been a good friend to him.

His hands were shaking as he slowly slid inside the back of the car. "It's going to be fine" Kiba's mom tried to reassure him.

"I hope so." They could easily see how scared and nervous he looked and decided to let him be for a bit.

They parked and Naruto got a quick pep talk and a kiss on the cheek before he and Kiba left his mom. They walked on the small winded streets. The club was well hidden, giving people who came there a sanctuary away from judgemental people. It had been impossible to get there by car and therefore most people wouldn't notice it. Kiba looked at the map and stopped before a normal looking house. They felt a bit confused and looked again to check they were the right place. Naruto could hear faint music coming from somewhere, but couldn't determine from where exactly.

A guy stumbled out the door, "hey, are you coming to join the party?" The words were a bit slurred but was understandable.

"Uhm.. Yeah" Naruto said rubbing his hands on his pants. He was already sweating even in this cold.

"First time?" The man asked and they both nodded. "It's in the basement. It's a cool place, no one knows, you know? When you see it from here it looks normal. But it isn't you know." The man was beginning to ramble and Naruto patted Kiba's back as a goodbye.

"Call if you need someone to pick you up." Naruto just nodded, he didn't trust his voice right now. He moved around the man, trying not to get too close. The sound of his heartbeat was too loud in his head and the trembling had moved from his hand to the rest of his body. He opened the door and came into a hall. A big neon arrow was pointing him in the direction of a staircase.

The music felt louder in here, but it still didn't feel like the ordinary club to him. He slowly went down the stairs towards the basement. As soon as he opened the door loud music and the smell of alcohol and sweat hit him in the face. It was a big room; closest to the staircase there stood a counter where you could buy alcohol and bar chairs. In the other direction people were dancing surrounded by big speakers.

Naruto headed straight towards the bar chairs and sat down, still feeling slightly uncomfortable and tried to take deep breaths.

"Can I get you anything?" The voice of the bartender made him jump a bit up from his chair.

"Uhm.. yeah.. Give me.. Just give me a beer"

That sounded best. Guys drank beer. He slowly relaxed as he watched the man make his drink. It was slid over the counter and Naruto grabbed the cold glass with both of his hands. The smell made him crinkle his nose. He had never liked the smell or the taste of beer. He put his lips to the glass and tried not to make a too disgusted face while drinking. He had to drink himself some courage or he would never get out there on the dance floor. He looked at all the men out there. Grinding, swaying, almost dry humping each other. It felt so weird and at the same time Naruto felt freer. He had always had to control himself, he couldn't drink too much alcohol, he couldn't really dance with anybody, and had to be careful with what he said.

He thought back to the incident with Kiba. He could have been in serious trouble if it had been anyone else. A normal guy wouldn't have just asked him to go, but probably beaten him if he had grinded against them. Either that or they would have seen him as a girl. He wasn't really sure what would be worst. He had always hated going to these kinds of places before. The way guys looked at him. He shivered. He liked the attention from guys, it wasn't that. It was where they were looking that made him uncomfortable.

The feeling of their hands on his body had been fine until they would begin touching his breasts. Sometimes he would forget they even were there… that was until they would remind him and he would feel wrong. That was the best way he could describe it: Wrong. Like something was fundamentally wrong with him. At first he had thought it was something with his head. He had thought he was a freak, a weirdo. He had been so confused. It was hard living like this, but he was just glad he had finally figured out what was wrong.

The confusion, the disgust for himself, his decreasing self-confidence, the feeling that he didn't fit anywhere, the feeling that there was something so wrong with him, but he didn't know what. That period of his life had been so hard and he didn't like to delve on it for long. He leaned his head back and drank as much of the beer as he could before he had to put it down to breathe. The beer did little for him right now and he had a hard time finishing it. He got eye contact with the bartender and lifted his hand to signal he wanted to buy something. He ordered some shots, knowing the licorice taste would disguise the taste and smell of the alcohol. He quickly drank the five shots before him and could almost immediately feel the effect of them.

His thoughts began to get a bit fuzzy and a warm feeling spread throughout his body. He was feeling relaxed and quite happy. He looked around taking everything in. There were guys everywhere; dancing, talking, kissing, laughing and Naruto felt at ease. He could finally do what he wanted without people freaking out on him for hitting on them. He could be himself. The alcohol had removed his fear of getting found out and now he just wanted to get out there and have fun. He jumped down the chair and practically fell into another guy. He cursed his legs for being so uncooperative and tried to get himself to stand straight without swaying. He really was a light drinker.

He looked at the black haired man in front of him and wanted to apologize. He took in his appearance and gaped. That body. Wow. It was his ideal body. The guy had a tall and slender figure. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. The sleeves were tightly wrapped around his arms. It looked as if he was muscular but not too much. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would look underneath all that. The lean muscles, the slightly defined chest. Naruto wanted to touch him. To see how this body would feel. The firmness of the chest, the absence of hips, the slightly muscular arms.

"What, if I may ask, are you doing?" A smooth, deep voice came from above.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and stared straight into dark, almost pupil less eyes.

"I said". He felt a firm grip on his wrist and looked down. He couldn't do anything but to stare at his own hand that was placed on top of the man's chest. "What are you doing, you idiot".

Naruto blushed. How in the world would he get out of this situation? Play the victim a small voice whispered inside his head. "That's what I should be saying. Could you please let go of my hand?" Naruto tried to sound annoyed but was afraid some of his nervousness was seeping through. This was so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure people can guess who this mysterious man is. So what are you guys thinking about it so far? Do you have an idea of what will happen now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta, Killjoys, for her hard work. It means a lot to me :D

**Chapter 4**

 

"You touched me first Dobe, I just removed your hand. I know I'm hot, but you should ask for permission first"

Naruto's eyes widened. What did he just say? Did that guy really accuse him of that? "Argh. You're not that hot, you narcissist"

The other guy laughed which ticked Naruto off even more. It wasn't like the other guy laughed because he was having fun or maybe you could say that, the guy was having fun but at Naruto's expense; he was mocking him.

"That hot? So you  _do_  think I'm hot." Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice and that really pissed him off.

"No. I-you-I didn't- you know you're really just..." Naruto was pointing at him, trying to tell him precisely what he thought about him, but it was all just bundled up together.

"Breathe, think it over and then you can say it."

"Argh you bastard." Naruto quickly turned around and looked over his shoulder. "I hate you". He felt a little better at his outburst. He looked back at him and saw the bastard was looking at him. "What are you looking at?" He poked out his tongue at him, but it didn't have the desired effect, no matter what he did that guy was just standing there acting like he was so much better than him.

And what was wrong with that hairstyle anyway, it looked like a... a duck butt. That was it. Naruto grinned for himself, feeling good about the fact he found something to mock the other boy about. He had no idea how the other boy could so easily get under his skin or why he wanted ammunition for insults against him if they would never see each other again. He went pretty far away from the boy, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the night. He decided that dancing could wait, he needed another drink to calm down after this.

Naruto stood by the counter and waited for the bartender to notice him. He bought the drink and drowned it in one gulp while he looked out at the dance floor. All those boys dancing, kissing, laughing, he was sure it must feel good to finally be free. They probably had a lot of problems with being accepted as they were, though he knew people were a bit more easy-going on gays nowadays. Maybe there even were a few who wished they could have been born a heterosexual instead, but here they could be themselves, they could have fun and hook up with other people like them.

He sighed. Why couldn't he have been born like them? Naruto was proud of being gay. He had never had a problem with accepting that side of himself where for a long time he hadn't even known he was gay, he had just thought he liked guys like all the other girls, but then he found out he wasn't like all the other girls. Naruto just wished he could live without having to have this weird relationship with his own body. It wasn't like he found it ugly. It wasn't that, it was just a normal, kind of pretty, girly body. Which was the problem, it was a nice enough body; it just wasn't  _his_  body. A voice pulled him out from his thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous" Naruto turned slightly to look at the man who had spoken. He looked rather plain, like someone you wouldn't notice in a crowd. He was of average height, which meant he was a little taller than Naruto and he had dull brown hair. He smiled friendly at Naruto . Naruto felt a little nervous but smiled back. "It seems like I ordered a bit too much, you can have it" The guy pushed a glass towards Naruto, who looked down at it. He seemed friendly enough and Naruto sniffed at the liquid. He tasted a bit of it and when he noticed the taste, he quickly drank the rest.

"Was it that good?" The man laughed and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Do you wanna dance?"

Naruto nodded softly, he was still not too sure what he thought about the guy. They went out to the dance area. Naruto just hoped that dancing would remove the last of his annoyance from his encounter with the black-haired bastard and make him forget the past. He began to sway to the rhythm and soon after he was dancing just like all the others.

He felt hands on top of his hips and flinched. It wasn't abnormal for people to do those kind of things here, so he would have to seem fine or they would think something was wrong. The guy's hands tightened their grip and pulled Naruto closer to his body. Naruto moved slightly back and felt the unknown mans chest against him.

"That's it. You're really delicious" The warm breath hit his ear, it smelled of beer and smoke. He tried to ignore it by breathing out his mouth, this was his change. There had never been any boy who had paid attention to him as a boy and he just wanted to know how it would feel. The buzz from the alcohol was taking effect and his whole body slowly heated up. He melted into the touch of the other man and they moved in synch, he twirled around, feeling the man's arms pulled him back again. It all felt so exciting and almost magic. He felt light and cosy, like all his problems was gone.

Until he felt something slimy against his neck. Naruto's brain couldn't really figure out what it was in this hazy state so he just ignored the feeling. He felt them move, but he couldn't really comprehend anything. He felt something hard hit his back and the slick feeling moved up and down his neck. Something invaded his mouth and he had a hard time breathing.

The weird lump moved around, pushing against his tongue and touching the roof of his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened quickly as his brain finally pieced the information together. The man had moved him away from the dance floor, pushed him against the wall and was now kissing him and touching him. Naruto tried to relax but the calm feeling from before was slowly subsiding as the panic arose. He softly pushed at the man's chest, but when he felt hands move underneath his shirt, the panic made him push with all his might. The man was having none of that and grabbed both of Naruto's wrist. He held them tightly against the wall with one hand and grinned at him, the friendly demeanour was completely gone now.

"You wanted this too just a minute before, you can't just go now" Naruto tried to get his hands free, tried to kick him, bite him, anything. The man just laughed at him and pushed his body flushed against Naruto's, preventing him from moving. "I like it when they play the victim, it's almost more fun when my partner is as feisty as you"

The tears began to well up in his eyes and a small voice inside his head cursed himself for being so emotional, so girly. The man moved down and bit Naruto's neck, sucking on the delicate skin. Naruto just closed his eyes and hoped it would all soon be over. A dark shadow moved across Naruto's closed eyelids and he quickly opened his eyes with renewed hope. Black looked into blue as the dark-haired bastard from before move past them. The man moved his lips away from Naruto and just smiled at the newcomer and gave him a quick nod before he forcefully kissed Naruto to keep him silent. Naruto followed the dark-haired man with his eyes, hoping he could somehow convey his feelings to the other man, to somehow make him save him.

He saw something in those eyes, he wasn't sure what, but it was there right before the man turned his head away and took another step away from Naruto.

 

* * *

**I hope you guys still like it. It's beginning to get interesting now (Hopefully you will think that too)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

Sasuke was sitting at the bar looking out at the guys dancing. He sloshed the drink around in his glass and sighed. He was beginning to get bored, there hadn't been anyone he had found interesting tonight. Suddenly an image of a red faced, blond boy who was spluttering flashed from his inner eye. That boy had been pretty amusing, Sasuke thought with a small smile. Or maybe not “boy”, he would have had to be at least 18 to get in here, though it wasn't like there was someone to check it and the guy looked really young.  

Sasuke downed the last of his drink, he didn't want to stay any longer. He sometimes came to these kind of places to relieve some stress, usually he would find someone and have sex somewhere and then just leave; he didn't like it when there were feelings involved. Feelings could easily turn things really messy and he preferred to have control. He got up and began walking towards the bathroom, needing to pee before he left for the night.  

He had really wanted to find someone tonight, but he discovered he’d been feeling picky and wouldn't just have sex with anyone. The guy needed to at the very least have a great body and it definitely wasn't a bad thing if the guy was really submissive as well. He walked by the dance floor and down a dark corridor and saw a couple making out further down. People really were desperate when they had gotten a little drunk. Sasuke knew he’d come to get laid too, but he would never act so shameful in public.  

As he drew closer to the couple, he noticed something was wrong and he saw the smaller guy was pushing the other guy away, trying to get free. The taller man pinned the other guy to the wall and Sasuke couldn't stop feeling a bit impressed as he saw the smaller of them lunge forward and trying to bite the other man, though the taller man countered by simply laughing at the blonde’s futile struggling. Sasuke sighed, why did he have to walk down here just as a random guy was getting molested? Sasuke really didn't want to get involved, it had nothing to do with him and as he passed them the molester smiled at Sasuke and nodded at him.  

Sasuke was just about to turn away from them when his eyes caught the smaller guy’s; it was him, the guy he had met earlier. Sasuke almost stopped, something inside him wanted to help this guy. The begging and fear in those eyes was almost too much, something inside him was pulling him in the direction of the guy but Sasuke eventually tore his eyes away from the guy being molested. It was just a guy, any other guy. It had nothing to do with him. Just because the guy had been a little interesting didn't mean he should just go and play the hero for him. Sasuke began walking away, which meant he didn't see how the man pushed his hands down Naruto's pants and groped his ass.  

Naruto began struggling again, even in this situation he couldn't let the man notice he wasn't a guy. He was frightened by what was happening, but a part of him was even more scared about how the guy would react if he noticed he had been cheated. Naruto was lucky enough to finally get a kick in and the man groaned loudly as Naruto's foot met his shin. Naruto gasped as he saw the look in the man’s eyes after that: Rage, pure rage was swirling in his eyes and the sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the corridor as the man connected the back of his hand with Naruto's cheek.  

Sasuke flinched at the sound, the pull from deep inside him grew stronger, and soon he found himself walking back again.  

"I would advise you to let him go and then leave." Sasuke's voice was low and devoid of feelings.  

The man just laughed at him, sizing him up. Sasuke smirked, people had often looked at him and not been able to see exactly how deadly a fight with him could get. Sasuke moved closer, making a point to not appear threatening, after all he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible and that was easier if the guy didn't suspect anything. When he got close enough he hit him behind the ear with a fast and precise strike and with a grunt the molester slumped down and lay unconscious on the ground between the two men.   

Naruto tried to stand up, but fear, panic and relief made his legs wobbly and he was falling. Sasuke felt something grab onto his shirt and by reflex he held the small guy by his arms to keep him up.  

"You really need to stop touching people. I thought you would have learned that just then."  

The blonde guy's head shot up and sharp, angry eyes looked into his. "You're really funny, huh? As if I wanted to touch either of you."  

Sasuke's smirk grew "Then you should let go"  

Naruto blushed and looked away "It's not like I want to do this.. But I don't think I can stand on my own right now"  

Sasuke felt something deep in his stomach at the sight of the guy blushing. "Couldn't you have waited a little longer before you got molested, then I didn't have to take action" Sasuke tried to sound annoyed.  

"Then why did you? Why would you save me?" Naruto was as much curious and angry at the same time. He had watched how the guy just turned around and walked away. Naruto knew he had just wanted to leave him there with that guy to fend for himself. 

"You saw me. You could have told the police that I just walked by without helping and I could get into trouble for that. It was easier to just handle it this way." Sasuke looked down at the man drooling on the floor "but we need to turn him over to the manager. I don't want to run into this guy again, I am sure it wouldn't be pleasant." Either that guy was getting banned from his bar or Sasuke had to find somewhere else to go from now on.  

"I am sure you could easily take him on again." Naruto said feeling very envious. He suddenly felt so weak after what had happened and he hated the fact that he wasn't stronger. He wanted to be more like the guy he was clinging too, someone who could defend himself.  

"You really are a little fangirl" Sasuke laughed.  

Naruto felt the anger surge through him and tried to push the guy away, unfortunately that made him fall instead. He looked up at the guy from the floor. He hated him, he didn't care about the fact that he had saved him, he just hated how he made him feel. He was always mocking him and that laugh and smirk, Naruto had had enough. "Just leave."  

Sasuke sighed "Come on, I'll help you" He reached his hand down to help the guy. Naruto looked at the hand suspiciously, he wasn't sure if he really should stay around this guy any longer. "I'm Sasuke."  

"Naruto." He said as he took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke helped him up and put an arm around Naruto's waist. Sasuke felt the guy stiffen but kept the arm around him, he had to keep him up somehow and he couldn't really move if the guy was just clinging to his front. Sasuke walked Naruto out to the bathroom. The fluorescent light in the room flickered making It seem like a perfect setting for a murder. Sasuke walked over to the right side where two sinks hung on the wall just under two mirrors.  

"Drink some water and try to clear your head a bit. I'll go take care of the other guy and come back afterwards, so stay in here." Sasuke left him and Naruto clung to the sink. Naruto hated how sick he looked in this light. Why did public restrooms always have to use this yellowish light that always bought the worst out in ones appearance? Did he really look as used and tired as he looked? 

He turned on the water and leaned down to drink. He didn't think he had really drunk all that much, but he could still vividly remember the euphoria he had felt earlier, making him smile. That smile quickly faded when he recalled the feeling of hands all over his body and splashed the tepid water onto his face. How had he gotten himself into this? He felt a tightening around his wrists and panic slowly flooded his body, his knees gave away and he wrapped his arms around his legs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all like it.  
> Thanks a lot to my beta KillJoys. It's always a huge help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beta KillJoys.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter too.

**Chapter 6**

 

Sasuke came back a little later and was stopped in the doorway by the sight that confronted him; Naruto was on the ground curled in on himself and shaking. Sasuke was sure it was the after-effects from before, sometimes it takes the body a bit to react to traumatic situations.

He slowly sat down beside Naruto and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke tried to help him up, thinking that he had to get him out of here and back to his own house, hopefully there was someone there who could help him. Sasuke supported him and they slowly began walking out the club. The people around them didn't really take notice of them since it wasn't like it was abnormal for a drunk guy to be carried out the club.

Sasuke scowled at the people bumping into them as they walked around unaware of others in their drunken haze. The cold wind hit them hard as Sasuke opened the door to the outside. He put his coat, which he had picked up at the cloakroom before they left, around Naruto's shoulders. It was a bit chilly, but Sasuke just had to pull Naruto closer to keep warm. It was early morning by now and the sun was just beginning to lighten the city. Sasuke had come here many times and was pretty familiar with the surroundings, so he had no trouble helping the guy home where ever that would be.

The distant lamppost's light flickered before they went off, the government had apparently decided that it was bright enough to shut down the light and it became a little darker on the small road they were following out to the main street. They walked a bit and Sasuke could already feel the brisk night air made him sober up and he just hoped Naruto was sobering up too. It would be a lot easier to get him home if he could actually remember how to get there, the thought causing him to turn his head to the boy in his arms "Where do you live?"

Naruto looked a little confused at him. Oh God, Sasuke really didn't have the patience to walk around with a guy who wasn't sure where he lived.

"Just take me to the subway, I'll get someone to pick me up at my stop." Sasuke felt a little better knowing he wasn't going to walk around on his own. He didn't want to save him just to let him get molested somewhere else. "I-I can still feel it" Naruto's voice shook slightly. "His hands. I can feel them on my body"

"Should I make them go away?" The words left his mouth before he could keep them in. So maybe he was a bit interested in finding out what the guy looked like underneath his clothes and maybe he did find him intriguing and wanted to see how it would be like to have Naruto writhing underneath himself.

Naruto didn't answer, so Sasuke leant down to kiss him, their lips connected and Sasuke tried to control himself so he wouldn't overwhelm Naruto. Naruto stiffened a bit at the contact, he hadn't thought the guy would actually kiss him and as he felt lips softly move against his own, a soft tongue glide over his bottom lip, he couldn't help but relax; It felt so different from before. His lips slowly parted and allowed Sasuke's tongue to slide inside. Sasuke smirked and pulled him flush up against his body.

His tongue began exploring Naruto's mouth and the feel of Naruto's tongue hesitantly mingling with his own was almost too much for Sasuke. He had never felt so fired up over a little kiss but here he was, out in public and all he wanted was to pull the guy into an alleyway and fuck him.

Sasuke's remembered his suggestion and began touching Naruto's lower back and groped his ass, trying to remove the other guys touch.

"Better?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear and licked the shell of it. Naruto blushed, but nodded softly. Naruto felt like he was melting, it was so nice and cosy being held like this though he wasn't sure of it was the alcohol or if it was Sasuke. Gradually Sasuke pulled away and they continued walking towards the subway. They entered the empty platform and looked at the display for departures. They had to wait 5 minutes before the train would arrive. Sasuke didn't mind and quickly caught Naruto's lips in a kiss.

His fingers entangled themselves in Naruto's hair and pulled him closer. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke gently sucked at Naruto's lower lip with his teeth. Naruto parted his lips and their tongues mingled with each other once more and Sasuke couldn't stop but groan as he felt Naruto suck at his tongue. He used his grip on Naruto's hair and pulled his head to the side. He began littering open mouthed kisses down Naruto's neck before he sucked on the flesh, leaving behind a trail of quite large, reddening hickeys. He had marked him and now no one could get him before Sasuke was done with this boy.

The train was about to arrive and Naruto tried to push Sasuke away.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you would enjoy my company" Sasuke whispered and nipped at Naruto's earlobe.

"N-no" Naruto tried to push him away a bit harder. He wanted to go, he wanted it so bad, but he knew he couldn't.

"Come on. I know I'm really good."

"You really are an arrogant bastard." Naruto tried to sound annoyed, which was hard when Sasuke kept licking and nibbling on his neck. "Don't think everybody wants to have sex with you!"

"But I know you want to." Sasuke's hand moved from Naruto's shoulder and down his chest. Naruto's mind cleared at this, giving him the willpower to break away when the hand reached the top of his pants. The train stopped, the doors opened and Naruto moved towards them.

"Wait" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Can I see your phone?" Naruto frowned but took it out of his pocket anyway. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke took the small orange phone and kissed Naruto. He relaxed into the kiss and Sasuke let the phone fall into his pocket. Sasuke took his coat back from Naruto and saw him shiver.

"You have to hurry, the doors are about to close and it's the last train tonight" Naruto quickly pushed him away and jumped through he closing doors. Naruto looked out the windows and gave a small wave at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and waved back. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the orange phone in Sasuke's hand and he banged his hands against the window. Sasuke couldn't stop the small laugh as he saw Naruto's facial expression went from confused to angry. It was so much fun to mess with the guy. He turned around and began walking home. He tightly held the stolen phone in his hands, now the guy had to meet him again.

Sasuke wanted that guy, and he always got what he wanted. Just because Naruto thought he could say no to him, didn't mean that he could just leave him. Sasuke looked forward to this challenge, he was sure he would soon have Naruto in his bed. It was something new. People was always pushing themselves onto him, trying to sleep with him or hating him because they were envious. This guy was different, he was a mix of both. He was hating him, but still wanted him. Sasuke wanted to drive the guy mad, he wanted to push him until he was begging for Sasuke to take him. His body heated up from the thought, he couldn't wait to have his way with the guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta KillJoy for editing this story.   
> Hope you all like this new chapter

**Chapter 7**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and closed them again as the faint light in his room made the pounding in his head worse. He groaned and massaged his temples hoping to get the pain to disappear. He could hear a faint buzzing sound that seemed to come from within, great now he had to listen to this weird noise just because his body had been used to all the noise from the club. He was hearing noises because of the absent of even greater noise… such a weird concept.

He opened his eyes just a bit and looked for his phone, but couldn't find it. He frowned, not sure where he could have placed it. Then suddenly the memories from yesterday slowly made their way into his consciousness. Small fragments of what happened, everything smashed and pushed together, it was hard to make sense of it all. He remembered dancing with a guy, he remembered having fun and then fear. He couldn't wrap his head around precisely what happened, just that the guy had kissed him and he was scared.

He also remembered a black-haired guy. He had mixed feelings about him, some part of him hated him and some part liked him... the problem was just... he couldn't really remember why. Naruto groaned loudly and rubbed his face with his hands, this was all too complicated, and he should never drink again. He pulled the covers away and shivered from the cold, stretched his body and tried to get out of bed. The movement made everything blur and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand from the sudden feeling of throwing up. He didn't usually drink, so it wasn't like he had much experience with hangovers, but it felt different. The few times he had woken up after being out all night drinking he just felt exhausted and a little dehydrated, but this time the room was spinning like crazy and he was nauseous. He just wanted to lie on his cold bathroom tiles and sleep for a couple of days.

Unfortunately that wasn't an option so he staggered out to the bathroom and grabbed the sink to keep himself up. He turned on the water and took some big gulps and hoped it would help. The image in the mirror looked just as awful as he felt and it was times like these where he wished that he was living with somebody. It would have been nice if there was a person who could look after him and nurse him back to health, but he was all alone and he just had to get used to that. He went back to his bed and decided the best action would be to just sleep it off.

Sasuke woke up feeling pretty refreshed. He hadn't drunk that much and had remembered to drink a lot of water before he went to bed. He looked over at his night stand and saw the two phones lying there, and he couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at his lips; he was going to have fun for a while now. He always felt like life was a boring chore he had to go through and was always trying to find something to entertain himself with. For the most part that fun came from ruining others business or seeing the look in their eyes as they knew that the Uchiha family would always be better than them. He had never found a person interesting like this. His fun came from humiliating them, being better than them, using his power to get what he wanted... but it was slowly becoming boring as well. Everything was so predictable. People was throwing themselves at him, wanting a part of his power and wealth or was just lusting after his good genes. There was also the ones who wanted to ruin him, to remove the arrogant smirk from his face, but that was predictable as well because no one had ever accomplished that. His family was simply too powerful for anyone to go against them.

He got up and went to his closet to find some clothes. His room was large but was very simple. It had pale blue walls with nothing to adorn them and the covers on his bed were a dark blue and was placed in the corner of his room. In the other end there was a huge black table with all his paper work from university and from his work at his family's business. Everything was neatly organised into folders and with small notes and there was also an expensive computer placed precisely in the middle of the table. He opened one of the doors to his big closet and looked at his suits that were pressed and hung nicely on their hangers. He took one of the suits out but decided against it and put it back. That blonde idiot was surely going to call him today so he wanted to wear something a little different. He opened the other door and looked at the many shelves with nicely folded, organised clothes. He took out a pair of black pants, a black tank top and a dark blue shirt. He put the clothes on and looked approvingly at himself in the full-body mirror beside the closet. The dobe wouldn't know what hit him.

Naruto woke up from a loud noise and tried to cover his ears. He had such a nice dream and the noise made his head hurt again. The noise got louder and his brain could slowly begin to place what it was. The knocking on his door got more impatient and he sighed deeply, it seemed like he would have to get up. He quickly put on some old clothes lying around beside his bed and went out to open the door.

"That took forever, what were you doing?" Kiba pouted.

"Sleeping." Naruto rubbed his eyes "and could you keep your voice down a bit. You're giving me a headache."

Kiba laughed, "You really partied yesterday, huh? But I kind of got that idea yesterday when I walked you home. You were so out of it, it was kind of scary."

Naruto frowned "What did I do?"

"You were just staggering around, mumbling to yourself something about a bastard you met and how you wanted to strangle him."

Naruto couldn't really remember the walk back. He knew he had met Kiba on the station and he had followed him to his door... but how did he get to the station in the first place? Then he suddenly remembered. That bastard had helped him, kissed him and then stolen his phone.

"Bastard" Naruto yelled and frightened Kiba by his sudden outburst. "Give me your phone!"

Kiba wasn't sure where all his anger suddenly came from but hesitantly gave him his phone. Naruto found himself and pushed call.

Sasuke suddenly heard a weird noise close to him, a high-pitched voice repeating the word "ramen". He rolled his eyes, who was dumb enough to have that as a ringtone that was simply to embarrassing. He looked around and noticed everybody in class was looking at him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. That idiot was going to pay for this. He reached into his bag and put the phone into his pocket, before he excused himself and went out.

"Bastard you stole my phone!" The loud voice threatened to harm his eardrums.

"I didn't steal it I just borrowed it." He shrugged even though Naruto couldn't see it on the other line.

"Then give it back!"

"I'll give it back on one condition. You have to come and get it yourself, I won't give it to anyone else."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KillJoy for editing this chapter even though she isn't well. It always means a lot to me to see your thoughts on the chapter :D

**Chapter 8**

 

"I'll give it back on one condition. You have to come and get it yourself, I won't give it to anyone else."

"What the fuck man... Can't you just send it to me or something? Why do I have to come? Why did you even take it from me in the first place?" Naruto yelled into the phone.

"Do you really want me to know your home address?" Sasuke chose not to answer the last two questions and just teased him, which was much more fun.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, alright. Where should we meet? It has to be somewhere very public, I'm still not sure you're not some maniac who is going to kidnap me and lock me up in their basement"

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea.. But I guess that has to wait for later."

Naruto wasn't too happy to hear that, how could he be so unlucky to attract such a lunatic?

"What's you're favorite restaurant?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm.. Ichiraku ramen. Why?" He was still hesitant to give to much information about himself to this weirdo.

"Alright. Let's meet in front of Ichiraku?"

"O-kay" Naruto frowned. He had no idea what the other guy was trying to pull doing this.

"Let's meet later today, if you have time that is?"

"I can meet you in about an hour"

"Oh and you can't bring anyone" Sasuke smirked. He wanted him alone for his plan to work.

"Oh yeah, because that doesn't sound suspicious at all. Maybe I should just buy a new phone."

Sasuke groaned, he hadn't thought about that. "Relax, we're in a public place. It's not like I can just drag you off to somewhere without someone stopping me. And if I wanted to kidnap you I would have done so yesterday. Just indulge me this time. I promise you it will be worth it" Sasuke waited for the response, he just hoped he would agree even though he could easily see why the idiot was reluctant.

"Uhm... Alright I guess. But if I'm going to regret this later I will make you regret it too"

"Don't worry, I won't make you regret it."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, especially because of the way he said it. It was like he knew something Naruto didn't knew, and to be honest, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to right now.

Sasuke hung up and went back to class. He would soon be finished here and would go to the restaurant to wait for Naruto afterwards.

Naruto handed the phone back to Kiba. "What was that all about?"

"Some bastard stole my phone yesterday and he won't give it back unless I meet him alone" Naruto was seething.

"Don't go man. That could be really dangerous, he could kill you or sell you or something. It's not safe for a girl to meet a guy she doesn't know on her own." Naruto flinched. "I know you're not a girl." Kiba tried to comfort him. "But your body unfortunately is and he won't care how you feel. If he is a creep he will just see a female body and he will take advantage of that. What if he rapes you or... starts whoring you out" Kiba said horrified. "I'm not letting you go alone"

"Uhm.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to blush. "I don't think he will rape a girl... I'm sure if he knew he would just throw me out"

Kiba frowned "Why do you think that?"

"I meet him in the bar and... we kind of kissed" He could feel the warmth intensify and was sure his cheeks were red.

"Wow, are you blushing" Kiba grinned.

"No I'm not" Naruto pouted. "It's just suddenly really hot in here" He looked away, but Kiba just laughed even louder.

"That's just.. Wait until I tell Hinata. This is just.. Wow man, you should see yourself" Kiba had a hard time saying anything since he was laughing so hard. Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at him.

"Haha, I think we get it now. So funny. Can we talk about this problem again instead of laughing at me" Naruto said irritated.

"Yeah, okay.. Just... Let me catch my breath" Kiba tried to be serious again. "So let me get this straight... or maybe this isn't so straight again" Kiba began laughing at his own joke.

"Seriously, could you stop that? I'm having a major problem here and I have to meet him in an hour."

"Alright, alright. So you meet him at the club and then you kissed and he stole your phone? Is that it?"

"No.. We met, I got drunk..." Naruto decided he wouldn't tell him about the guy he danced with. He couldn't really remember everything that had happened, but he didn't want to worry Kiba. "He helped me home and kissed me at the station and then stole my phone."

"Did you talk or dance or anything at the club?"

"Not really. That bastard was so annoying so I pretty much tried to ignore him the whole time I was there. It was just a coincidence that we met later when I wanted to go home, so he helped me get home, since I couldn't walk that well."

"He doesn't sound that bad. He did help you, so I don't think he is such a creep. Maybe you should just keep some distance and always stay where there are other people and I'm sure you will be fine."

"I guess. It was kind of nice of him to help me home."

"And I expect a full explanation of what happened today when you get home." Kiba wiggled his brows.

"Stop it" Naruto threw a pillow at him. "I won't let him kiss me again"

"Who said anything about kissing? Such a dirty mind you have Naruto." Kiba couldn't help but tease him. He had never seen him blush over anyone before, so he was a little interested in seeing how this would go.

Sasuke was walking towards the restaurant. He had never been there before, so he was a little curious as to what kind of restaurant the idiot had chosen. He arrived before a little building and saw the "Ichiraku ramen" sign above the door. He walked inside and was greeted with a warm and nice aroma. He stood in a small room with only seven or eight tables. A young woman came out from the kitchen and greeted him.

"Do you want a seat or is it to-go?"

"I want to stay, but I'm waiting for someone, so I want to order later"

"Fine, just take a seat I'll come back later" Sasuke took a seat by the table in front of the window towards the road. Now he would be able to see whenever Naruto would come. The restaurant seemed cosy but it wasn't really Sasuke's style. The walls were a warm cream colour and the floor and interior was made of wood. There wasn't anything on the walls except some wall sconces with lit candles in. Luckily he didn't have to wait long until he saw Naruto walk by and he knocked on the window. He couldn't stop the snicker at seeing him look around so confused before he realised it was Sasuke who was making the sound. Naruto came inside and stood beside him.

"Now give it to me" Naruto demanded with his hand held out.

"Sit down" Sasuke nodded towards the chair on the other side of the table.

"Just give it to me."

"I thought you said you liked this restaurant? I'm willing to treat you to something since I mistakenly took your phone." Sasuke said calmly with a shrug.

"Mistake my ass" Naruto mumbled but sat down.

"So lunatic bastard are you going to give me my phone after treating me to dinner?"

"First- lunatic bastard...? I thought I told you my name, and secondly, yeah I promise I'll give it to you then."

"I know your name but lunatic bastard fits better. It's bastard because of yesterday and lunatic because of today." Naruto mumbled while looking for the waitress.

"So I'm bastard because of yesterday.." Sasuke raised his brow. "It wasn't bastard you moaned when we were making out at the station, was it?"

Naruto flinched "W-WHAT. You.. I wasn't.. We-" He spluttered. Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes, this wasn't what he had expected would happen.

"You don't have to hide it. I know you liked it and you know you liked it, so we should do it sometime again" Sasuke smirked.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you will like this chapter and thanks to my beta KillJoy for working so hard.

 

**Chapter 9**

"You don't have to hide it. I know you liked it and you know you liked it, so we should do it sometime again" Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't like it.. I was just drunk" Naruto looked down at his hands and hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice he was blushing.

"I'm sure you were more than drunk" Sasuke mumbled and tightened his grip on the fork he had been playing with. Naruto hadn't heard what he said and had no idea why Sasuke suddenly seemed so angry. The waitress came and broke the tense air around them.

"Are you ready to order now?"

"Miso ramen" Naruto almost yelled in his excitement. She smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"The Taiyou no Tomato Ramen" Sasuke pointed on the name just to make sure she knew which one it was.

"And what about something to drink?"

"Just a coke for both of us" She nodded and left.

"Hey why did you order for me?"

"I'm paying" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's pout. "So how about we talk for a bit while waiting for our food? So your name is Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head a bit and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking" Sasuke said innocently.

"You don't fool me, there is something wrong with all this" Naruto flung his hand around in a circled motion, including the place and both of them.

"You just have to answer the questions... maybe you'll find out why I'm doing this then." Naruto groaned but knew he was too curious not to do so.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto" He crossed his arms and looked guarded at him. He still wasn't so sure if he should trust him.

"I'm Sasuke, as you already know. Are you in high school?" Sasuke was still a bit unsure about his age. He at least hoped he was 18, he didn't want to have sex with someone who was too young.

"I'm in my senior year, but you were probably wondering about that, most people think I'm much younger than I am." Mostly because of the fact that he was born a girl. He wouldn't be able to look like anything other than a pre-puberty boy before he began taking hormones. Sasuke took in how Naruto's shoulders slumped a bit and could sense he felt dejected.

"You should be glad, that just means you will look young when everybody else looks all wrinkly and disgusting. It will be much easier for you to find someone who will lust after you" Naruto blushed at fiddled with the table cloth. He hated how young he looked, it was another constant reminder that his body wasn't what he wanted it to be.

"What about you?"

"I only take a few business class since I work at my family's business and don't really need an education. In my family, we're home schooled up until we reach puberty."

"Why?"

"My family doesn't believe that people outside will be able to teach the children everything that they need, so they do it themselves. We finally get out when we're older because it's important to be able to interact with other people."

"But isn't it hard to do so, when you have been isolated for so long?" Naruto was leaning in over the table and was looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit shocked to say the least. No one had ever acted like this after hearing it. It was just how it happened, it was normal and no one questioned it. But now this guy, who hated him a moment ago, seemed worried about him.

"Uhm..."

"That must have been horrible, not having any friends and no one to have fun with."

Sasuke quickly composed himself again. "It's not like I need friends. We are tought how to manipulate people and use our business relationship for our own good. People can't really be trusted so I'm sure your idea of a friendship is just a naive one."

Naruto noticed how all emotions had left Sasuke and how flat his voice suddenly sounded. "I'm guessing your point of view is something your family has taught you" Naruto leaned back into his chair again and crossed his arms. He was looking towards the kitchen and hoped the food would soon be here, so he could get out.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But it sure isn't something that concerns you" Sasuke said icily.

"Fine. Then this conversation doesn't concern me either and we can just eat in silence" Naruto huffed. Sasuke sat staring out the window while Naruto was jiggling his leg. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, but the man was still frowning with lips pressed together into a thin line, so he guessed he should just stay quiet. The food soon came and Naruto practically devoured his food. Sasuke was shocked by his table manner, or lack of it.

"You do know you have to chew on it, slow down or you'll choke."

"I won't" Naruto glared up at him. Sasuke couldn't stop but raise a brow when Naruto began to cough shortly after. "Don't. Say. A word."

"You look good when you're slightly flushed, the colour fits you" Sasuke's smirk grew wider as Naruto's cheek turned more red. The tense mood from before had lifted and they relaxed as they ate the rest of their ramen.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled and looked at the table, "I shouldn't have meddled like that. It's how you were raised, I just thought it was a shame you hadn't experienced true friendship before."

Sasuke sighed, he really couldn't stay mad at this one, "its fine, I know my family's viewpoints are different from normal people. I haven't experienced  _true friendship_ , so I can't say whether it's good or bad. I just haven't felt the need to have it."

"I can be your friend" Naruto smiled at him. So naive and innocent… It was almost a shame to use him like the rest, to just fuck him and leave him. This one seemed... rare. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should just fuck him a couple of times then.

"Alright, if I have to be your friend I have to know ALL about you" Naruto grinned at him. "So what's your favorite color? Mine is orange."

"I didn't tell you we could be friends."

"Nope, but I just decided we were, so tell me."

Sasuke usually didn't like people deciding things for him, but he would let it slide this time. "Blue... sometimes black"

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto laughed softly, "what about music, hobbies, your family?" Naruto was so excited over all this that Sasuke forgot that he usually didn't like to talk about his life.

"I can listen to almost anything as long as it's not too sappy. I don't really have any hobbies... I think the closest thing to a hobby could be sex" Naruto blushed slightly. "And I already told you something about my family."

"I know, but do you have any siblings? What kind of business do your family have? Is there anyone in your family you have a strong bond with? Just something more?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because friends should know each other well" Naruto grinned.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed. "I have a big family, but I live with my parents and my older brother. We work with electronics, but I won't go into details, since I'm sure your little brain wouldn't understand anyway."

Naruto pouted, "I'm not that stupid"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just pretend I agree with you for a while."

"Do you want to work in your family's business?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know what else I should do."

"We should really find you a hobby or something"

"You could just be my new hobby."

"Somehow it sounds so sexual when you say it."

"Maybe it's because I mean it in a sexual way."

Naruto blushed again, "stop with all the sexual harassment."

"What if I don't want to" Sasuke smirked.

"D-do you l-like me?" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Like. I thought we a while back established that I didn't like other people. But I do lust after your body" Sasuke licked his lower lip. Naruto's blush darkened and spread all the way to his ears.

"You like b-boys?"

Sasuke raised his brow "I thought that was rather obvious since we met at a gay bar or maybe you were too high to notice that"

"Do you only like boys?"

"Yeah, girls are annoying and their bodies are…" Sasuke shuddered by the thought. He had never liked girls. He had lost count over how many girls had pressed their breast against him, thinking it would be attractive.

"O-okay. We have eaten now, could I get my phone back" Naruto didn't know what he should think right now. A big part of him wanted to stay and be showered in this feeling. The feeling of being wanted. It wasn't really the love he had dreamed about but it was the first time someone had straight out told him he looked good as a boy and he liked the feeling. It made him hate his body just a tad less than before, because if this boy before him was sure he was a boy and not only that but also lusted after him... well that would mean he passed pretty well. He knew he should probably tell him the truth. If they were ever gonna be good friends Sasuke needed to know the truth, but for now he just wanted to keep this up. He wanted to feel attractive just a little bit longer.

"Here you go" Sasuke handed him the phone. "But seriously... your ringtone. I have taken the liberation to change it for you. Maybe people won't see you as a dumbass if you acted a little more mature and smart." Naruto huffed and ripped the phone out of Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I like it, so I'm gonna change it back."

Sasuke got up and began walking out the restaurant. "See you around" He called over his shoulder.

"But I don't ha-" Sasuke was already gone and Naruto just stared around the empty room. How would they see each other when he didn't know where Sasuke lived or worked or anything? His phone vibrated in his hand and shook him out of his thoughts.

**I'm smarter than you Dobe. Did you think I would just leave without a means of contacting you?**

Naruto stared at the little screen and saw the encoded name on top the screen

 **MASTER-SASUKE**.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this. So he had put his own number into his phone... but the name... Naruto shook his head, somehow it was so Sasuke-like even though he didn't knew him that well.

**Master-Sasuke? Aren't you having a little too big thoughts about yourself or what?**

**What do you mean? I'm just helping you remember what name to scream when I fuck you.**

Naruto blushed again and quickly pushed the phone into his pocket. He wouldn't even reward that with a reply, that bastard should learn what would be appropriate to write and what would not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. This is longer than normal since I'm sick and don't know when I'll get the time to write the next chapter. Thanks as always to my lovely beta KillJoy and I hope you will all enjoy it

******Chapter 10**

 

Kiba was sitting waiting loyally for Naruto when he came home.

"He's alive" Kiba grinned when Naruto walked inside.

"Haha, so funny. He really could have been a sociopath just waiting to kill his first innocent victim or something" Naruto sat down on the bed beside Kiba.

"So tell me, how did it go?"

"He was actually really, I don't know, charming in his own way" Naruto shrugged, "it seems like he has been isolated for most of his life and doesn't know about love and fun and somehow being with him makes me want to teach him those things."

"So you're friends now or what?" Kiba frowned, "you really have a thing for weirdoes."

"I do not," Naruto pouted. "I just want to help him, there's just something about him and I know what it's like to not fit in"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, just be careful."

"We're just friends."

"You sure?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "It didn't sound like that earlier when you told me you were making out"

Naruto blushed. "We were just drunk, it didn't mean anything!"

"You sure? So that other guy wasn't interested in you at all?"

Naruto fiddled with his pillow "maybe a little..." Naruto couldn't help but think about all the times Sasuke had either shown or told him he liked his body. It all just felt so surreal.

"Just be careful, alright. You don't know him, what if he hurts you or something when he finds out you aren't a boy."

Naruto flinched.

"I know just... let me have this."

Kiba petted him, he knew it was hard on Naruto. He had no idea how it would feel to look down at himself and not feel like it was his own body he was looking at. Naruto was an awesome boy and he wanted him to find someone who could love him for him. This weird guy seemed suspicious, but maybe he would be the right guy.

"So when will you see each other again?"

"I don't know? We were just eating dinner together, so maybe I should wait a couple of days before planning something"

"What time is it?"

Naruto looked at his phone. "It's onl-" Kiba had thrown himself over and ripped the phone out of Naruto's hand. "Wait, give it back!"

"I'm just helping you" Kiba began looking through his contacts. "Master-Sasuke" Kiba grinned. "Wow, I didn't think you had a master-slave fetish." Naruto's face turned red as he fought to get the phone back.

"I do not, it's the bastard who put that name in my phone."

Kiba pushed past him hard and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Wow, I thought you said he might like you a little... These messages suggest something else... What else are you lying about" Kiba had a hard time not laughing as Naruto was furiously trying to open the door to get inside and "kill him" as Naruto so kindly had yelled.

"Calm down, I'm only helping you"

"Helping?" Naruto kicked the door "You're only helping yourself. I hate you. If you don't open the door this moment I'm gonna kick it down and strangle you!"

"So violent you are, but I bet Sasuke likes it rough" Naruto wasn't sure if he was mostly angry or embarrassed right now.

"Please don't do anything stupid, he'll never let me forget it!"

"It's me you're talking too, of course I'm not going to embarrass you"

"Sure" Naruto had to admit defeat, the door was not going anywhere and he was getting tired. He slumped down before the door and waited for the disaster Kiba was surely causing right at this moment. After a little while the door opened and Kiba dropped the phone in Naruto's lap looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You're welcome. I have to go now, but you can buy me dinner as thanks another day" Naruto scowled up at him.

"I'm not sure you have done anything that needs a thank you."

"You'll see soon enough, just check your messages." Kiba waved as he exited the door and left Naruto all alone. Naruto anxiously went through his messages;

**Hey, man. I'm Naruto's watchdog. So how does another meeting with the blonde sounds?**

**Watchdog... Kiba really had a strange relationship with dogs.**

**Did that idiot get his phone stolen again?**

Why was he always calling him an idiot, he wasn't that stupid.

**Of course, he's too trusting sometimes.**

**I figured that out earlier, but another meeting sounds good.**

Naruto felt a tingling in his stomach, he was going to see him again.

**Great. He would love to see you again, when do you have time?**

**I can see that, does he love it so much he needs other people to set up the meeting or what?**

**He just isn't used to these things, so I'm helping him out, but hurry up or you won't see him again.**

**So you're threatening me now? You don't know who you're fighting with mutt.**

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. This conversation was just too funny, he was beginning to look forward to when they would meet in person.

**Mutt! Wow, you shouldn't speak like that to people who could delete and block your number on a certain hottie's phone.**

Hottie... This was supposed to be a friendship, Kiba shouldn't write these things.

**Fine. I have time this Wednesday.**

**Great, I'll make sure he is free.**

**Good.**

**What about a "thank you"?**

**Why?**

**Because I just gave you a date with an awesome guy.**

**Like I couldn't get that myself if I wanted, I just got it a little quicker this way.**

**I hate you**

**Likewise**

Naruto was laughing out loud, they really didn't get along.

 **Thank you** **.**  Naruto wrote to Kiba.

**I'm awesome, I know. But it's your turn to think of something to do, since he bought you dinner.**

Naruto knew he was right, but he had no idea what they should do. He decided to do his homework first and then look something up. He had to find something fun to do. He didn't like to think about Sasuke's life. It sounded so lonely and sad, he wanted to bring fun and friendship into it.

* * *

The days passed too quickly and soon it was Wednesday morning and Naruto was late to school like always. He hurried inside the classroom and sat beside Hinata and Kiba.

"So todays is the big day" Kiba grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop that, you make it sound like we're going on a date or something."

"It's as good as a date and you know it."

"No it's not" Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

"It's friendship. Totally innocent."

"Our baby boy is growing up" Kiba pretended to cry. "Going on dates with strange men and lying to his parents"

"I thought you were my dog, not my father"

"Can't I be both?"

"I didn't know Hinata was into bestiality"

"Calm down both of you" Hinata put a hand on both of their arms. "He is only going out with a friend, you know that Kiba and Naruto remember to be careful, alright?" Naruto returned her small smile with a bigger one. Sometimes they were just like parents, a gentle mother and a protective father. The teacher shuffled in and the students stopped talking. The few classes he had were soon over and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket;

So are you ready for our date?

It's not a date. It's two friends going out.

Where should we meet?

Naruto send him an address and went to wait for him. He still hadn't told him what they were doing and they were meeting a couple of streets away from their destination just so he wouldn't guess it.

"Hey, sexy" Naruto felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Don't I get a sexy too?"

"Nope, and I shouldn't either."

"But you like it, I can see that" He was right, Naruto really enjoyed having Sasuke call him that. It felt so good, but he knew he shouldn't let him do it. If they were going to be friends he had to make Sasuke stop calling him things like that.

"Whatever, let's just go"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret" Naruto smiled mischievously. "So how was your day?"

"My day?" Sasuke wasn't used to people being interested in such things.

"Yeah, how have you been today?"

"Uhm... fine I guess. We had a test today and I got A+"

"I didn't ask about your grades, even though it's great you're doing well. I wanted to know how you have been." Sasuke was perplexed. All his life people had only cared about his academic life, his fortune and his looks. It just didn't seem like this guy cared for these things at all. He didn't even know how to answer a question like this. How had he been? It had been like every other day. He follows the same routines: wake up, get dressed, go to school, get home, study, study, study, eat a silent meal with his family, get told he should be even better than he is and then go to bed. His life was already planned out and he should just do as he was told.

"I've been fine."

"You sure? You hesitated quite a bit" Naruto looked at him worriedly and Sasuke felt a weird sensation in his stomach. Today had been a little different than normal actually. He had looked more at his phone than normally, wanting to see what time it was. He hated to say it, but he was actually looking forward to meeting Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Naruto smiled "Great".

They stopped in front of a large building and Naruto took Sasuke's hand and dragged him inside.

"Ice skating..?"

"It's fun."

Sasuke sighed, but followed Naruto anyway. They got a ticket each and some ice-skates. Naruto slowly walked out on the ice and reached his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at the hand and walked out on the ice, but he didn't stay on his feet for long. Naruto began laughing as he saw Sasuke fall flat on his back after only two steps.

"You should have taken my hand if you're this bad."

"I'm not bad" Sasuke hissed. He tried to get up again, but his feet had a hard time staying still on the ice. Naruto grabbed his hand and kept him steady. Sasuke wanted to let go, he hated this. He was always great, he had to be. But now he had to be helped by another person and he felt mortified. Naruto began to slowly go backwards as he held both of Sasuke's hands.

"You'll learn it quickly, just follow my lead" Sasuke looked closely as Naruto's feet to get an idea of how to move. It took some time before Sasuke managed to skate around without having to rely on Naruto anymore. He still felt so embarrassed over the many times Naruto had to catch him because he was so unsteady on his feet.

"Wanna race?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked and began speeding up. They raced around the rink until Sasuke ended up turning a bit too late and clashed into the fence around the ice rink. Naruto hurried back and helped him up.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" Sasuke nodded slowly and clutched his side. Naruto helped him back and took of his ice-skates and put on his regular shoes.

"I'm not that hurt."

"I know, I'm just being nice so let me." They had already been there for several hours and Naruto was beginning to get hungry. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I can't today" Sasuke hadn't told his family of his plans and he knew he had to be back to eat with everybody in an hour.

"Oh... Okay."

"Don't look so disappointed, do you really like me that much?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're my fried, of course I want to spend time with you" Naruto looked down at Sasuke's side. "Does it still hurt?" He gently put his hand on where he hit the fence. Sasuke groaned and moved away from his hand.

"It's fine."

"You sure?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up. He lightly touched his skin and heard Sasuke gasped. The feel of Naruto's fingers on his skin was strange, it didn't feel like when others touched him. Sasuke didn't know why it was so different. It could be because the intention was different. Nobody had cared or seemed worried about him before. Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto's hand aside.

"I said I was fine." He had to put some distance between them, he wasn't sure what this was. "I guess it's my turn now. I'll come up with something I find fun then"

"That doesn't sound good" Naruto gulped.

"It'll be great. See ya." Naruto waved as Sasuke slowly exited the building, leaving him behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my lovely beta Killjoys.   
> I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to update quicker next time.  
> I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 11**

 

Sasuke was sitting in his room in front of his computer. Fun. . . He had to think of something fun to do. Normally he would just take someone to a club and later have sex, but something told him that wouldn't do with Naruto. Naruto wanted to play friends and he would have to keep playing for a little while longer until he would have his price. Where did people go nowadays? Sasuke had no idea, he wasn't used to going out and especially not with friends. He groaned and massaged his temples, he should be able to figure something out. It wouldn't do to take him to fancy restaurants or in other ways flash how much money he had, since Naruto was different. He was sure Naruto wouldn't care if he ate in a five star restaurant or a little narrow shop in a backyard as lo ng as he was with friends. W h ich  just made everything harder ; h e couldn't just get the priciest or most famous, he had to find something that would be fun. 

Sasuke  opened the browser and searched for "Fun date activities"  h e knew it wasn't a date, but figured that term would come up with something useful.  He  didn't really know what to call what ever  it was. The term date seemed more ...  intimate than  Sasuke  liked. It sounded like he actually liked the  dobe  and that he wanted something  more romantic  between them, which he didn't. He was only doing this because he wanted a good fuck and because Naruto was exciting, new,  different . He really was beginning to be  Sasuke's  new hobby. He scrolled down and read one suggestion after the other, trying to figure out what would be more successful than Naruto's  ice-skating . It had to be something he could do, he didn't want a repeat of the humiliating behaviour at the ice rink. 

He finally found one. Bowling. He had tried it once before and it wasn't that complicated. I f he arranged a late game then  they could go to a club afterwards. That way he would offer something  fun to Naruto and later get back to where he was comfortable (and had a bigger change of getting something sexual out of Naruto).

Naruto hadn't heard from Sasuke in a couple of days but didn't want to seem t o o desperate by writing to him , So for now t he ball was in Sasuke's court and he just had to wait. He had actually had a really fun time with him last time and he looked forward to seeing him again. 

He was on his way back to his apartment, all alone since Kiba and Hinata was on a date.  He  shivered at the feeling of eyes on him, were the gazes of other  people l ingering on  him  for just a moment too long? The thought leaving Naruto  feeling paranoid  and he picked up his pace . Could they see it? Did they notice he wasn't a boy? His mantra began loudly in his head and kept going on and on in a loop. Feet more apart, don't move your hips, shoulders back and give them slight movement, out with your chest, bigger steps. Feet more apart... On and on, until he felt more relaxed. He had used a long time to figure out how to move to seem more masculine and it was something he always had in the back of his head whenever he was outside. 

He could feel a dense pain in his lower back from tensing too much to keep his hips straight and from walking with an unnaturally longer space between his feet, but he had to do it. He was afraid that if he relaxed and walked more naturally people would know. It was  the  small things that could make it or break it. It was things that normal boys could do without people questioning them, but because he was so feminine in the first place he couldn't act certain ways. He had to be careful his nails didn't grow too long or that he wouldn't put his hands on his hips. He also had to be careful that his voice didn't get to girly, which it did whenever he would get too excited about something. He hated it. He hated not being able to act naturally because then he would be seen as a girl, and  that was worse than anything else. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and tried to shake all the negative feelings away. 

** What are you  gonna  do today? **

The message was from Sasuke and the dejected look  was  replaced with a happy grin. He quickly messaged back.

** Nothing so far, why? **

He waited impatiently for the reply, hoping it was because he would ask him out. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. That was wrong. He didn't want to be asked out. They were only friends, he just wanted to hang out and have fun. 

** Wanna  go somewhere fun? **

For some reason, Naruto had that idea that Sasuke's fun had something to do with sex.

** Depends ...  Where are we going? **

** Somewhere fun . **

Naruto could just see Sasuke smirking for his inner eye. Sometimes that guy was so irritating. 

** I got that, but where? What are we  gonna  do? **

** You'll just wait and see **

Naruto's eye began twitching, why couldn't he just tell him. 

** Argh, you bastard!  **

** So are you com ing? **

** ... Yes **

** Good **

** But where should we meet? **

"Here is fine . " 

Naruto shrieked as he felt someone talk right into his ear from behind. 

"I didn't know you where that easy to scare" Sasuke smirked. 

"I'm not . .. You were just lucky" Naruto pouted. 

"Let's just pretend you're right" 

Naruto  lightly  hit  Sasuke’s  shoulder "I'm not scared . " 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at him. 

"Not that much . .. Just sometimes . " Naruto fiddled with his shirt "It's  Kiba's  fault, he always want s  to see such horrifying movies" Naruto mumbled. 

"Invite me next time, I can hold your hand . " 

"Somehow it sounds so much more indecent when you're looking at me like that . " 

Sasuke snickered and began walking.  "You com ing or what?" 

"Of course" Naruto hurried after him.  

Sasuke walked over to the nearest bowlin g cent r e  and soon it was dawning on Naruto where they were going. 

"Bowling. Is that what you call fun?" Naruto looked at him confused. "Is it... Do you not. . . I thought you would. . ."  Naruto fumbled around for his words.

Sasuke had been sure this were a good idea and that Naruto would think it was fun. The reaction took him by surprise. He quickly masked it. 

"If you don't want to, we can go . " The cold tone didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. 

"It wasn't like that, I just didn't think you would like going to these kinds of places . " The smile Naruto gave him, slowly made Sasuke relax again. They went in and put on the shoes. Sasuke found a free lane and they went to find the bowling balls that fit them. Naruto had already picked one but when he saw Sasuke grabbed a heavier one he put his back again. 

"Are you a bit competitive?" Sasuke teased as he saw Naruto grabbed a ball that was a bit too heavy for him. 

"No, I just wanted this one instead . " 

"Put it back, you can hardly lift it . " 

"It's fine, I'll use this one . " 

"You'll only hurt yourself" Sasuke said a little firmer. Naruto had to admit that his arms were already beginning to hurt a little and went to put it back again. 

"That's better . " 

"Don't say anything" Naruto mumbled ,  agitated. Sasuke began putting their names on the board and let Naruto start. 

The  game went alright , t hey were both very competitive and didn't want the other to win  and t he conversations went from friendly teasing  in to irritated mumbling  and back  from time to time. They were almost equal and the atmosphere got more and more heated the closer they got to the end. Sasuke was a few points ahead of Naruto and they only had a few minutes left. 

"If you get a strike now, you have a chan c e" Sasuke said trying to put pressure on him. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and picked up the ball. He was concentrating deeply and began to swing. Unfortunately for him he was concentrating too much on the pins and ended up falling  heavily on his as s. For a moment he just lied there, not really knowing what had just happened, until he heard laughter from behind. He turned his head and saw it was Sasuke. 

"You  a ss , don't just laugh at me" Naruto yelled loudly. He was seething,  this meant the bastard had won  "I hate you . " 

Sasuke tried hard to contain his laughter, something he hadn't had to do before. 

"Sorry" Sasuke went over and tried to help him up. Naruto took his hand and slowly got back on his feet again. "Do you admit defeat?" Sasuke taunted .

"Never . " 

"I'll give you a consolation prize if you do . " 

Naruto was still mad, but his curiosity slowly won  out . "You win . " 

"See, that wasn't that bad" Sasuke smirked at him and slowly dragged him back so they could take off their shoes. 

"What's my prize?" 

" Wanna  go to a club?" 

Naruto stopped walking "I don't think that's a good idea" He mumbled softly. Sasuke had a good guess about why Naruto didn't want to go. 

"I'll protect you . " 

"Hmm. . . Maybe . " 

"You don't get your prize if you don't go . " 

Naruto gasped "But I admitted defeat. I should get it then ! " 

Sasuke shrugged "Too bad. If you don't go, you won't get  it . " 

Naruto groaned and cursed himself for being too curious.

"Fine" He said through clenched teeth already regretting his decision  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been such a long time since last chapter. I'm in the middle of all my exams and cosplay preparations and have been really stressed out. I have finally gotten some time and have written this chapter and I'm almost done with the next one already

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke smirked. He had decided to firstly do something Naruto liked, trying to get closer to him. The second step was going somewhere where he felt more at home and could more easily seduce him.

"Then let's meet here" Sasuke gave Naruto a small card with an address on. "Let's meet at 10 pm in front of the building."

Naruto still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but hesitantly nodded. Sasuke got up from the bench, having already changed shoes and headed for the door. "See you later then."

So far his plan was going well, now he just had to seduce him, have sex with him and then he could stop hanging around Naruto all the time. Normally he only talked to people at the club and then he had no further contact, but something intrigued him about Naruto. Sex was alright, it was something he enjoyed when he had it and then forgot the face of the guy minutes later. It eased the tension and stress he was feeling and nothing more. He had been introduced to it at a young age and had at that time felt intoxicated by the power he would get from it. He had always been better than people, or he always had to be better. This activity had just been another way to have power over others. It was him who decided you would be lucky enough to touch him, him who decided if his partner deserved any pleasure at all and him who could just discard them when he felt like it. The desperation they felt from wanting him and the devastated look when they found out he felt nothing for them had been amazing the first couple of years, but now even that felt hollow.

He wanted something more, some passion, anything. Sex had been so great when he was younger but now it was just a chore. His family and the pressure on him was eased a bit when he was drunk and had sex, but that was it. He was hard from the thought of having sex, but not by the people he had it with. That was why he had to try to have sex with Naruto, something told him it would be different this time. He was sure he would feel... something. He had heard things about sex, that it could be mind blowing, that it could get addicting. He was slowly beginning to think that maybe people were right and not just overrating it, because look at him... He was following this guy around, hanging out with him and telling him things about himself only to get a change at having sex with him. Sasuke groaned. If this guy was bad at sex he was going to be really angry and would have wasted so much time.

Sasuke slipped inside the house, trying not to be noticed. He walked up to his room and lied down on his bed. So far his family hadn't noticed he had been spending more time away from home than normally, but he was sure it was only a matter of time. They knew his schedule by now and often reminded him of this. He couldn't be out too long after his last class, he could say he just studied at the school library but that excuse couldn't be used forever. Sasuke wasn't sure how his family would react, but he knew they wouldn't like him mingling with the commoners. They didn't like him going out every weekend but they stopped commenting on it years ago. The lack of restraints from their side could also be because they didn't know it was gay bars he went to and because so far he hadn't caused any problems. They didn't really care enough to scold him unless it could effect them somehow. Sasuke suddenly noticed how hard he was clenching his fists and tried to relax. Hopefully Naruto would soon give in, who wouldn't after all? Then he could go back to how it was before.

 

Sasuke was slowly making his way to the club, and to his irritation it seemed like he was going to be there half an hour earlier. He leaned against the wall close to the door and looked around, trying to spot Naruto. He was sure he wouldn't be here already, he wasn't even sure why he was here already. It was normal custom that he was there at least 15 minutes later than arranged, he liked making them wait. People never complained, he knew they were just ecstatic to be able to be around him. He rubbed his hands together and blew hot air on them, the wind was rather cold and he wasn't dressed to stay out here for a long time. He had a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans on and a blue shirt over a dark wife beater. He had put on a black leather jacket, which kept the cold wind at bay but didn't hold the warmth that much.

Sasuke began pacing back and forth after a while to get his limbs to defreeze. He looked at the time, it was 10 pm now, so Naruto should be here. The thought warmed him a bit and he felt almost... giddy. Sasuke frowned and shook his head, he wasn't giddy. It must be the cold that was making his brain assume weird things.

"Have you been stood up?" Sasuke clenched his jaw and tried to calm himself. He could hear the guy was close to laughing at him and he was probably thinking he was pitiful. "You have been standing here for a while now, maybe you should just go?"

The guy patted his back and grinned at him. Sasuke was trying to figure out if he should ignore the guy or break his arm. He looked at the time and saw it was 22.15. Naruto was really late. Sasuke felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"You're really cold, how long have you been standing out here?"

Sasuke just glared at him without reply.

"I could help you get warmed up." The guy moved closer and smiled, which probably should come of as seducing.

"Already flirting with someone else I see." Sasuke grabbed the guy's wrist and tore his hand away from him, feeling the relief from hearing Naruto's voice mixed with the happiness from seeing what looked like jealousy on Naruto's face, and irritation from having a random guy believing he could actually touch him.

"You took so long, so I had to get warm somehow." Sasuke smirked and loved how Naruto couldn't decide if he should be irritated or blush. Naruto had been more practical than him and was dressed warmly. He had a thick jacket on and a hideous orange hat. Sasuke took his hand, which was warm even though he didn't wear gloves, to drag him inside, but Naruto quickly tore his hand back.

"You're ice-cold!" Naruto yelled and took in Sasuke's appearance. His face was flushed from the cold wind and he was shaking slightly. Naruto put his still warm hands on Sasuke's cheeks "How long have you been standing here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could easily see the worry in Naruto's face.

"Not that long..." Sasuke was suddenly embarrassed to tell him he had already been there for almost an hour.

"I'm so sorry I was late, and I forgot my phone in my hurry and couldn't write to you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from having Naruto this close. His irritation over Naruto leaving him out in the cold was quickly gone after seeing that worried look, he could almost call it cute.

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and stopped himself when he felt himself inching closer. He probably shouldn't kiss Sasuke if he wanted them to be friends, but up close his face was breathtaking. Naruto could study his face now that Sasuke wasn't looking at him and he couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were. Naruto shivered in the cold, his fingers were beginning to get numb and wasn't helping warming Sasuke anymore, but he didn't move them. Sasuke's skin looked even more porcelain white from the cold and the contrast from the soft reddish hue across his cheeks and nose. Naruto felt something icy against his lips and realized he had pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Naruto jerked back like he had been burned and saw Sasuke starring at him.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled awkward and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke just took his hand and quickly dragged him into the club.

 


	13. Chapter 13

****

** Chapter 13 **

The l oud music was overwhelming him and  the two men stepped through the hazy entrance, the volume incessantly pounding into Naruto’s chest as  he  allowed  Sasuke  to  remove his jacket and  woollen hat  to give to the  coat  man  who huddled beside the rows of garments  in side a  wardrobe.  Sasuke pulled  Naruto  with him and  pressed him  softly  down on a chair by the bar.  Naruto was wearing baggy  and well used jeans that hung low on his hips and a black, loose cardigan over a n  orange t-shirt. Sasuke took in his appearance and vey much appreciate the fact that there sometimes was a sliver of skin visible between the jeans and t-shirt when Naruto moved.  Sasuke waved and drew  the bartender's attention and  Naruto ordered a beer  while  Sasuke got a glass of rum. 

"How in the world can you drink that ? " Naruto scrunched up his nose. Sasuke lifted one eyebrow. 

"Are you weak with alcohol?" 

Naruto pouted "Maybe"  he replied and  tried to drink some more of his beer, but  as usual  it was hard to swallow. 

"So how drunk do I have to get you to dance with me ? " Sasuke nodded to the dance floor. 

"I like dancing" Naruto smiled, "b ut if it's like that, I'll have to be wasted . " Naruto looked at two guys almost glued together, grinding and moving against each other. 

"That can be  arranged . " 

Naruto softly  smacked  the back of Sasuke's head and rolled his eyes. They sat for a while in silence and just drank their drinks. Clubs weren't really places where you could talk and Naruto had a suspicion that that was one of the reasons Sasuke liked it here.  Naruto was beginning to regret going. He knew this could easily blur some boundaries, he liked Sasuke or maybe not liked, but he found him interesting and was slightly attracted to him. He thought back to the kiss from earlier …  maybe slightly was a n  understatement. Naruto had kissed him out of nowhere, so his body was pretty sure what it wanted, it was just his brain that knew better. He sighed and Sasuke frowned at him. 

"I'll just go the bathroom, I'll be back . " 

Naruto quickly got up and out of Sasuke's reach. He mentally slapped himself for using this stupid excuse, bathrooms weren't a good place for him. It was a room associated with anxiousness and being uncomfortable.  He just hoped there would be stalls in the bathroom or else it would be really awkward for him. He had tried several times to walk in to a bathroom just to go again since he couldn't really just pee in a urinal. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer he got and he was dreading going in. He always had difficulties walking into bathrooms. He couldn't use the ones for females, it just felt wrong and felt like he didn't belong at all. He also felt weird going into the male's bathrooms. He was always so scared to be confronted. He was sure that one day someone would see through him and notice he didn't fit in. He didn't want to be rejected and ridiculed. He placed his hand on the handle and took a deep breath before he opened the door.  The bathroom was almost empty except for the couple in the corner making out. He quickly went into one of the open stalls. 

Sasuke looked towards the bathroom feeling a little worried. It hadn't taken that long, but images from what happened to Naruto last time haunted his mind. He had already gotten up and was on his way when he saw Naruto walking back again. He breathed out in relief and sat down again. Naruto seemed a bit off... like he was on edge. Sasuke studied him closely, but Naruto's whole demeanour brightened when his eyes met Sasuke's. 

"I'm back again . " He grinned down at Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke ordered a drink and pushed it in front of Naruto when it was done. Naruto frowned and tilted his head. He looked from the colourful drink in the fancy glass and up to Sasuke. 

"What is this?" 

"A drink for you . " 

"A drink ? " 

"Yeah. It's something liquid you swallow to lessen your thirst" Sasuke teased. 

"I k now that" Naruto said irritated "b ut I had a beer, I don't need this... girly drink" Naruto pushed the drink away. 

" I know, but I can also see through this act. You hate the taste of the beer and you have been looking longingly after all the "girly" drinks, as you put it . " 

Naruto fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his heart was beating faster again. He had no idea why he was suddenly this nervous just because of the drinks. He knew that just because he had a pink or purple drink didn't mean people would think he was a girl too. He had just tried to stay away from everything that could make people wonder just to be on the safe side and now it was so engraved  in him that he had a hard time not thinking he couldn't do certain things. Sasuke was confused by Naruto's reaction. He knew he wanted the drink but didn't know why it was such a problem for him. 

"It's not like I think you're any less of a man just because you don't like beer . " 

Naruto looked up at him with. . .  Sasuke  couldn't really decipher the emotion, but it was obviously that he was more relaxed now. It was obvious that Naruto looked a little feminine, so it could simply be because he had been bullied with being girly when he was younger. It sounded like a good reason, but he had to ask him about that another time, when they were in a more private setting. 

Sasuke froze. Had he just planned to be more around Naruto and even talking about private things, this was getting out of hand.  Sasuke gulped down his drink and Naruto hesitantly took a sip of his. The little sip was quickly followed by many larger ones and soon he had finished it. 

"What? It tasted really good . " Naruto said as he saw Sasuke looking at him weirdly. 

"I guess a thank you would be appropriate here . " Sasuke smirked, feeling a bit proud to figure Naruto out like this. 

"Thank you . " 

Sasuke pushed five shots towards Naruto ,  " w ho gets finished first?" 

The  challeng e hu ng in the air before they both swallowed the shots as fast as possible. Naruto felt the room spin as he slammed the last little glass onto the counter. Sasuke slid down his chair and took Naruto's hand. They slowly went to the dance floor and began dancing ,  swaying their bodies  along to the constant thrumming of the dance beats .  Sasuke started off with a little space between them, but knew that would soon be gone if he had a say here.  The music, the alcohol and the few touches from Naruto was making him feeling really intoxicated and light-headed. He grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him closer. Naruto had had his back against him, and was now leaning back onto Sasuke's chest.  Sasuke's hands moved under Naruto's shirt and touched the soft skin underneath. Naruto's breathing hitched and he  rested his head against Sasuke' s shoulder. Sasuke turned his head and kissed Naruto's jaw and nipped at the skin. Naruto swayed his hips and brushed against Sasuke slowly growing erection. He couldn't help but grip tighten onto Naruto's hips and grind against that perfectly shaped ass. Naruto moaned and tilted his head so Sasuke could kiss him, which he gladly did. The kiss quickly turned sloppy from the many drinks and Naruto soon pulled away to breath. 

Naruto could feel  something  slightly hard pushing against his ass and had a pretty good idea what it was. He also knew he didn't really have a problem with it, or actually, he liked it. He tentatively pushed back against Sasuke and felt the moan tremble through Sasuke's chest.  Naruto squirmed in his hold and turned around to face Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him again. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's lower lip with his teeth before pushing his tongue into his mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth and felt the moan from Naruto vibrate through him.  Sasuke couldn't remember he had ever been this turned on by a person before, he just had to feel him around him soon. He slowly began pulling Naruto towards the bathroom as they kissed. 

Naruto slowly woke up from his lust filled thoughts as he felt the cold bathroom tiles against his back. He couldn't let this get any further for many different reasons. He pushed against Sasuke's chest and heard a n  irritated growl slip out of Sasuke. 

"We can't do this . " Naruto mumbled softly. 

"And why is that? You seem pretty willing . " Sasuke was not stopping now. 

"This isn't me... I don't.. This thing.. Having casual sex with someone isn't something I do.  It’s  only  something  I want to do with someone I date you know. Not just someone I just met . " Naruto felt his heart pounding restlessly and wondered if it was this intense feeling or the booze that made him stumble on his words.

"Weren't we friends?" Sasuke tried to convince him somehow. 

"Yeah, and friends don't… do things like this. " 

Sasuke tried to come up with something, anything, but his  drunken brain was having a hard time .

" So, l et's date then . " Sasuke heard someone say. 

"What ? " Naruto almost yelled and starred at him with  an  open mouth. Sasuke guess ed  it must have been himself that had suggested that since there was no one else in the bathroom. He tried to gather his thoughts. 

"I like you, you interest me and I'm pretty sure you like me" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto still couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back. He had to pretend to date him for a while, but Naruto seemed like the more innocent type, so he would probably never allow them to have sex unless they were boyfriends anyway .  "So what do you  think ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think will happen now? Will Naruto say yes or no and do Sasuke really know what he is getting into?


	14. Chapter 14

****_ "Let's date then" Sasuke heard someone say.  _

_ "What ? " Naruto almost yelled and starred at him with open mouth. Sasuke guessed it must have been himself that had suggested that since there was no one else in the bathroom. He tried to gather his thoughts.  _

_ "I like you, you interest me and I'm pretty sure you like me" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto still couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back. He had to pretend to date him for a while, but Naruto seemed like the more innocent type, so he would probably never allow them to have sex unless they were boyfriends anyway. "So what do you think?"  _

* * *

****

** Chapter 14 **

****

Na ruto began to laugh nervously while slowly backing away from Sasuke. Sasuke frowned, not sure what was happening. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, but quickly moved back again as the laugh rose and sounded more and more insane. Sasuke had been sure that as soon as he asked Naruto to be his boyfriend, he would throw his arms around Sasuke's neck and be thankful. This, whatever it was, was not how he had imagined it to happen. Naruto kept backing away and soon he was out of the bathroom and had left Sasuke standing there, utterly confused. 

Hadn't this been what Naruto had wanted? He was sure Naruto wanted him, they had been making out and Naruto had seemed pretty into it. But... maybe it was j ust because of the alcohol? Sasuke shook his head, that couldn't be.  He knew he looked good, no not just good, he looked amazing and people always wanted his body. People had always desired h im, even when he was little. Sasuke had been introduced to sex early because of this, since people always tried to come  on to him. It also couldn't be because he wasn't a good kisser, he was always complimented on how good he was at pleasuring his partner, whenever he decided to do something for them and not only get pleasure himself. 

He went back out to the dance floor but couldn't find Naruto. He searched the rest of the club before he went out to the wardrobe. 

"Have you seen a boy with really blond hair and blue eyes, about this height ? " Sasuke  levelled out his hand  to give the man an idea of Naruto's height. 

"Yeah, he came to get his things a little while ago . " 

Sasuke nodded and asked to get his own jacket. 

"Did he get some bad drugs or something?" The man asked suspiciously .

"No, why?" 

"He just seemed. . .  Out  of it, weird . " 

"Oh . " Sasuke wasn't sure what he should do now, but his growing lust was definitely gone now. He didn't even want to stay and find someone else anymore, it was just so weird. Sasuke began his long walk home in the cold  when h e suddenly remembered Na ruto's warm hands on his cheeks ; Naruto  h ad kissed him. When they had me t outside the club, it was Naruto w ho had leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke was sure he  wasn't drunk at  that  time, even though he did seem a bit confused about it all. Maybe Naruto just wasn't used to being with guys, maybe it was his first time when they met before and Naruto still had some problems in dealing with the fact that he liked guys.  Sasuke smiled and felt relaxed, he had finally found a reasonable excuse for Naruto's weird  behaviour. He had turned straight men gay before an d it seemed like Naruto wouldn't be so hard to turn completely. He just had to push him a little more and then he would have him. 

** Where are you? **

Just as he pushed send, he remembered that Naruto had forgotten his phone at home. A small nagging feeling welled up in him, but Sasuke tried to ignore it. He wasn't worried, he just wasn't that kind of person.  Naruto was old enough to find his way home, even though he might be a bit intoxicated. Sasuke remembered how Naruto had trouble even sitting still on his chair, and how he  had  stumbled towards the dance floor, maybe he was more than a bit intoxicated. Sasuke groaned, it was stupid of him to get him so wasted and now he had no idea if he got home alright or if he was lying somewhere in a ditch. He could look for him. Sasuke sighed deeply, what had happened to him? Was he seriously thinking about running around in the cold all night looking for that idiot? He didn't even knew in which direction he lived. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and pulled his shoulders up to protect himself against the harsh wind. 

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could  go  without making him fall. His head was one big mess, nothing made sense anymore. Sasuke wanted to be his boyfriend? How could that be? Did Sasuke really like him? Was he just drunk? And what should he answer? He did like Sasuke, but he couldn't say yes before he told him he was transgender? Or maybe he could just... No, that wouldn't be fair to Sasuke. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and threw his clothes in the hall and curled up under his covers. He just wanted to stay in bed forever, how could he talk to Sasuke after this? The sound of something buzzing made him look around until he realized it was his phone. There were two messages from Sasuke.

** Where are you? **

** Have you gotten home alright? **

What should he do? He decided to call Kiba and hopefully he would know what to do. 

"Hey man, a bit late to call, don't you think?"  Kiba yawned. 

"Maybe … " 

" Woah , are you drunk?" 

" Mayb ee e " Naruto laughed. 

"Okay, so what's the problem, because I hope for your sake there is a reason why you called this late . " Kiba said irritated. 

" Sas'ke  kissed me  ‘ n wants  t' be  my boyfriend . " 

" Uhm . .. I t sounded like you said  Sasuke  wanted to be your boyfriend, but it's difficult to understand you when  your  slurr ing this much?" 

Naruto nodded energetically on the other end .

"Hello, you there?" 

"Oh, yeah" Naruto's brain seemed to be working a bit slow, something he blamed on the alcohol. 

"H ow in the world did that happen ? "  Kiba asked disbelieving. He had known the other guy seemed interested in Naruto, but he didn't think he would move this fast. 

"We just did and then I left . " 

Kiba face-palmed himself "Please don't tell me you just laughed or something and then ran?" 

"Yup . " 

Kiba sighed  "I know that must have been weird, but Naruto you need to think about how Sasuke must have felt. You can't just laugh at him and then leave. If he really liked you, I'm sure that would have hurt a lot . " 

"I know, but I can't help it ! " Naruto had always had a weird habit of beginning to laugh if he didn't know which reaction he should have. So whenever he got surprised by something or was in a n  uncomfortable situation he began laughing. It had become sort of a defence-mechanism. 

"So ,  do you  wanna  be his boyfriend?" 

"You know I can't just say yes to him ! " 

"I didn't ask that" Kiba said seriously. 

Naruto lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. It still felt like the room was spinning and he could f eel a headache was on its way  "I don't know" He  eventually  said with a sigh. 

"Do you like him?" Kiba tried again, this was really too early in the morning for this kind of conversation. 

"Maybe. I don't know. I might. I think so . " 

"Decide already" Kiba said with a laugh. 

"He looks good... And even though he is a complete bastard, I still find him interesting and want to know even more. And... I kind of got jealous earlier tonight. There was this guy hanging all over him and I don't like that, I want him for myself . " 

"It does sound like you are infatuated with him . " 

"Infatuated?" 

"Yeah, you haven't developed strong feelings for him, but it's the step before love. So you could try it out, you know. You don't have to be boyfriends, but you could go out on real dates and have fun before you decide . " 

Naruto actually liked that idea, but at the same time he felt dreadful about it. He had to tell Sasuke about his body before then. He couldn't keep going like this. 

"Is that all? I really  wanna  go back to bed now . "

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Good night . " 

"Good night, and remember to talk to him. Right now, Naruto, you can't just leave him like that ." Naruto nodded and hu ng up. 

** Sorry about before ..  I'm home now.  **

It didn't take long before  Naruto  got a reply .

** Where do you live?  **

Why  would Sasuke want to know that?  Naruto suddenly felt suspicious and didn't really want to tell him. What if Sasuke reacted badly to the news and he would come beat him up or something. 

** Why? **

**I don't need the precise address**.  Naruto told him the general direction and some of the buildings in the area  that were  well-known.

** Can I come up? I'm in the area and I'm completely drenched? **

What should he do? He couldn't just let him stay out there and freeze, but he also had to th ink about his own future safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload a chapter soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

Sasuke found himself looking around as he headed back home.  The nagging feeling was slowly growing and he felt almost responsible for what could happen to Naruto. He had gotten him drunk and let him leave alone. He slowly strayed away from the path back home and walked around aimlessly. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing. He wasn't thinking "I'll go look for Naruto" in his mind, it was more like he unconsciously just walked here and there while he carelessly looked around him. His body was getting colder, his fingertips and ears had been numb for a long time already. He fumbled with his phone, trying to unlock it and press on the small buttons. His fingers had a hard time doing what he was telling them, but he finally made a sentence and pressed send.

 

**_Have you gotten home alright?_ **

****

Naruto should be home by now, he had already been walking around in the cold for a long time, an hour or so. He waited and as he did a sickening anxiety slowly filled him. Naruto should be home, he had to be and he would answer in a minute. Sasuke kept staring at his phone as his legs moved faster and faster. Naruto couldn't just lie somewhere completely wasted or passed out. But no matter what he told himself he couldn't stop the images of Naruto stumbling around somewhere, or worse, having him passed out in some garden and freezing to death. It could happen, it was extremely cold tonight and he wouldn't be surprised if it began snowing soon.  He looked down at his phone, no replies, instead a small drop of water hit the screen. He wiped it away, but then another one hit it, and another and another and soon it was raining pretty fiercely. He groaned loudly.

"Thanks for letting me know it's not cold enough to snow" He hissed at the sky. He just had the worst luck right now. The thought of just going home to get warm crossed his mind, but he began running instead. The faster he found Naruto, the faster he could get home. He wouldn't be able to survive, if he really had fallen asleep somewhere in this rain and it would he his fault. He ran around aimlessly, not knowing in which direction he should go. He looked at his watch, almost two hours since Naruto left the bar. As he was putting it away, he felt it buzz and quickly pulled it back up.

 

 ** _Sorry about before.._** ** _I'm home now._**  

 

Sasuke's body relaxed and relief made him release the breath he apparently had been holding. Sorry, Sasuke frowned. He wasn't completely sure what he was apologizing for, but that didn't matter now.  

 

**_Where do you live?_ **

 

The words were written before Sasuke had thought about what he was doing. Was he really trying to go to his house?

 

 ** _Why?_**  

 

Yeah, why? Why did he want to know? Sasuke decided it was just to get some warm clothes, since Naruto owed him that for making him look for him.

 

**_I don't need the precise address._ ** ****

 

It wasn't very far, maybe 10 minutes and he already felt better by that knowledge. He could talk him into letting him inside and get something warm to wear, and wait for the rain to stop, and see Naruto again. Sasuke quickly shook his head, no, just to get warm clothes, not because Naruto was there.

 

 ** _Can I come up? I'm in the area and I'm completely drenched?_**  

 

Suddenly the fast replies stopped, and he was waiting again. He was just about to write to him again, when it started buzzing.

It was just an address but Sasuke knew that meant he was welcome. He hurried over to Naruto, hoping he would get there soon.

 

 

** ___________________________________ * ___________________________________ **

He knocked on the door and soon after Naruto opened for him.

"Hey."

"Can I come in, I'm freezing."

"Yeah, of course." Naruto moved aside and closed the door after him. "Take your clothes off and I'll give you something to dry you with."

"Are we that close already?" Sasuke teased, happy to see Naruto blushed from his words.

"I-it wasn't meant like that and you know it." Naruto went to the bathroom and found towels and some clothes.

"Thanks" Sasuke tossed his shirt on the ground and began drying himself before he put on one of Naruto's. Naruto quickly went to the kitchen when Sasuke began unbuttoning his pants.

Sasuke looked around while undressing. He was standing in a small living room, with a couch, a T.V, and a small table at one end and a bed and dresser in the other. There were three doors, the front door, the door to the bathroom and the last door was the one Naruto had disappeared into. Sasuke guessed it was the kitchen, since that was the only other room he could come up with.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Coffee would be great."

"Alright." Naruto began making the coffee and brought the cup over to the table in the living room when it was done.

"It's a nice place" Sasuke took the cup and sank himself into a grubby looking couch.

"It's alright, a bit small, but better than nothing."

"Are you living alone?"

"Yeah."

Something about the way it was said and his body language made sure Sasuke knew he shouldn't ask further questions about it. A sweet smell made its way to Sasuke's nose and he looked to the side.

"What are you drinking?" He hadn't really noticed that the other cup Naruto had brought with him wasn't coffee before now.

"Cocoa... with marshmallows."

He snickered "You're such a child."

Naruto pouted as Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"What? It taste good."

"You're a weird one."

"I know" Naruto whispered sadly. Now would be a good time to talk to Sasuke. They had to talk about what happened in the bathroom earlier and maybe, depending on how that went, they had one more important subject to talk about too.

"Uhm… about before." Naruto didn't know how he should do this.

"You mean before when I asked you to be my boyfriend, but you just laughed at me and then ran away?" Sasuke replied curtly.

Naruto squirmed in his seat, too embarrassed to look at him "Yeah."

"What about that?"

"Uhm… sorry for, you know, laughing. It's a weird habit I have when I don't know how to react."

Sasuke grabbed his wrist, "then tell me now. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Did he? Naruto sighed. He actually did want to say yes, but he knew it would be troublesome. He would have to tell Sasuke about himself. He softly nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, and stop being so smug about it." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss him and Naruto happily met him halfway. Sasuke licked across Naruto's lower lip, nipping at it. Naruto tangled his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer.

"You taste sweet." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's lips.

"It's the cocoa."

"No, I think it's just you."

Naruto couldn't help but smile and parted his lips, so Sasuke could deepen the kiss. Their tongues mingled and Naruto fought hard to dominate it, but quickly lost. Sasuke pulled back and kissed down his neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh.

"I'm right, it's not the cocoa, you taste sweet here too. We'll have to further investigate it."

Naruto felt hands move down his chest and fingers pulling at his shirt.

"Uhm... maybe that could wait till later."

Sasuke noticed how nervous he suddenly had become and pulled away from him. "Alright."

"So, what are you doing next Saturday?"

"Nothing much…"

"Let's go on a date then" Naruto smiled brightly and it took a while for Sasuke's brain to recover enough to understand what was being said.

"Date?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah... we're dating now aren't we?" Naruto suddenly became unsure, hadn't he just asked him to be his boyfriend? Was he just lying to him, to make fun of him?

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. Were do you wanna go?" Sasuke had thought that they were boyfriends aka. lovers, which meant someone that had sex together, hopefully a lot of it. He hadn't really thought this whole dating thing through, but he would survive.

"Uhm, we could go to an amusement park?"

"What are you, 5?"

Naruto pouted again and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from leaning close again and suck the bottom lip that was being presented to him, into his mouth. He released it and moved his lips against Naruto's.

"Fine I'll go" Sasuke sighed as he finally pulled away again.

"Yay!" Naruto almost jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Sasuke was very close to pushing him off immediately. He wasn't used to people hugging him. He was mostly just fucking them from behind, or the few times they were pretty enough, they did it face to face. It wasn't like they cuddled or hugged or anything, but it kind of felt nice. He hesitantly put his arms loosely around Naruto and felt him relax against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since last update, but here it is? Sasuke still thinks he can just easily walk away from Naruto later (but we all know better) and Naruto still has to tell him his secret...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

_ It wasn't like they cuddled or hugged or anything, but it kind of felt nice. He hesitantly put his arms loosely around Naruto and felt him relax against his chest. _

* * *

 

 

Finally the day had arrived. The day were Naruto and Sasuke finally had their first date as a couple. Naruto felt extremely giddy, but also very nervous as he had decided to tell Sasuke about the fact that he was born a girl. He had no idea how Sasuke would react, he could only hope that he would be alright with it after a while. They had decided to just go out and eat and just talk, nothing big. Naruto was slowly making his way to the restaurant, feeling more and more nauseated the closer he got.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. It was a... Naruto didn't know how to describe it, fancy would probably be the most appropriate term for this place. It was huge, with big glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling... or maybe not glass. Somehow Naruto wouldn't be surprised it they were made from diamonds or something. The lower half of the walls were covered by mahogany panels with engraved patterns of abstract figures and flowers. The other half of the walls were coloured white and pictures in golden frames were hanging here and there. On every table there was a vase with fresh flowers. Naruto didn't really know anything about flowers, but it looked like dark red roses or the likes.

A waitress quickly arrived to greet him at the entrance.

"Hello sir, have you ordered a table?"

"Uhm... yeah, Sasuke Uchiha"

The waitress looked down at her small portable screen and found the name.

"Table for two, just follow me."

Naruto followed her past the many tables with couples in fancy dresses and tuxedoes. He didn't really feel like he fit in to this place, it wasn't like he was just wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt but still… Sasuke had told him to dress nicely, so he had put on a pair of black pants, a orange t-shirt, a black suit jacket with a narrow black tie. It was the best he had, and it wasn't like he went to these kind of places regularly.

"Here you go. Just sit down and a waitress will come and take your order when your guest arrives."

Naruto gave her a small smile and sat down. Even the napkins were made of fabrics instead of paper. Naruto sighed, this was really a place he didn't feel to comfortable in. Naruto spent the next minutes staring straight down into the table, not daring to look around.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke "Hey."

Sasuke was dressed in black dress pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket a little similar to Naruto's, or it looked similar to Naruto, but it obviously it was some very expensive and famous brand and a black tie. Sasuke's hair was pushed back and Naruto couldn't help but stare, Sasuke looked hot.

Sasuke snickered. "Seeing something you like?"

"Stop teasing me" Naruto tried to stop warmth filling his cheeks.

"Why? It would be weird if I didn't want you to find me attractive. We are dating after all"

This time he couldn't stop the warmth filling his whole body. Dating. He was actually dating someone, he hadn't really believed that would happen. The waitress came and without looking at the menu card Sasuke ordered. Naruto had no idea what he had ordered, it was a lot of weird names and he wasn't sure if he should be happy Sasuke spared him for the embarrassment of having to order something or if he was irritated Sasuke believed he couldn't decide what he should eat.

"Why are we here?"

"You wanted to eat out, so I found a restaurant."

"I know, but why here?"

"I heard it should be good."

Naruto was beginning to get irritated, did he really have to spell it out for him.

"But why is it such a high-class restaurant? You should know I don't care about these things or do I seem as money-hungry as your other friends?"

Sasuke did catch the sarcasm, but didn't really want to go into that argument again. "Yeah, I know you're the type to put company over location."

"The why are we here? To show me just how much money you make, how fancy a lifestyle you have? To show me how insignificant I am?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. In a way Naruto was right, he had tried to show him all his money, and this glamorous side of his life. It wasn't to make Naruto feel bad. It had been an experiment, something he wanted to confirm, and something he needed to be sure of. Naruto had seemed so different from all the others. A person who wouldn't like him for his name or money, but he hadn't really been exposed to this side yet. Sasuke had been a little nervous, that maybe Naruto would change, that after he had tried this, tried being rich and go to extravagant places, that he would get a taste for it. Sasuke released a breath and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Sorry, it wasn't like that. It's our first date, so I just wanted to treat you to something good. I guess I might have gone a little overboard."

Naruto didn't know what he was mostly overwhelmed over, the fact that Sasuke had just smiled at him like that or what he had said. "Oh... uhm... okay, just try not to do something like this again. I don't feel comfortable in these places."

"Alright."

The rest of the night went well. Naruto began to slowly relax after a while and was impressed when he noticed that Sasuke had managed to order a lot of very delicious food.

"It was nice." Naruto mumbled as they stood in front of the restaurant after dinner.

"I know."

"So arrogant."

"I'll follow you home."

"Fine, I have something to tell you when we get there."

Sasuke looked at him curiously, but didn't like how nervous Naruto seemed. They walked side by side towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed Sasuke's hand. A part of him expected Sasuke to let go, but that didn't happen.

"I am so fat!" a girl squealed beside them as she turned this way and that, compairing her reflection to her friend's. "Look at this, argh..."

"Oh come on Ino, I thought Sai liked bigger girls?" Teased her friend.

"mm, but look Tenten, compaired to you I'm waaay too big. But my boobs are too small. I hate that!"

Their conversation faded as the two men turned a corner but their high voices lingered over the dim of the calm evening streets.

Sasuke tensed up and scowled. "Girls are so vain and disgusting. They are always on a new diet, trying to be thin and at the same time they want to have fat the right places. A girl's body is just…" Sasuke shuddered and scrunched his nose in disgust.

Naruto felt like he had been hit. He knew Sasuke wasn't attracted to girls, but it was still hard to hear him say such things when underneath all his clothes he looked like them. Sasuke just kept on going, not noticing how uncomfortable Naruto had become.

"And those fatty lumps they just squeeze into you, how can other guys find that attractive?"

Naruto zoned him out. He didn't want to hear anymore. It wasn't like he wanted Sasuke to like girls. He was a boy and he needed Sasuke to like him as one. But Naruto was afraid Sasuke was a bit too disgusted by girl's bodies, that maybe he couldn't really be intimate with Naruto. Naruto himself was disgusted by his body, so it wasn't that weird that other people would also think that way.

"But what if... you liked someone and it was a girl?"

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about, that would never happen."

"Just pretend that it would" Naruto whispered, clenching his fist. So much was hanging on what Sasuke would answer.

"Even if, for some weird reason, I would like a girl, I could never look at her naked. Their bodies are just, ugh."

"Oh..." Naruto tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Why, are you trying to say you're really a girl?" Sasuke teased.

"No."

Sasuke didn't notice the forced laughter and soon they were by Naruto's door. "So what was it you wanted to say?"

"I forgot it now." Naruto quickly turned around and tried to get in but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto seemed off, and for some reason Sasuke had a feeling Naruto would soon cry or something. He didn't know why, but he didn't like letting Naruto go like this.

"I'm fine" Naruto gave him a weird smile and kissed his cheek, before gently pushing against his chest and getting inside. "I'm tired, so let's talk another day."

"You sure?" Sasuke still had this weird feeling inside him, but didn't know how to react to what was going on around him.

"Good night."

The door closed and Sasuke stood outside staring at the door. A part of him wanted to knock on the door, to demand he told him what was going on, to talk to him, see him again, just something... but instead he just turned around and began walking home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, a lot of things has happened, but now I'm finally done with all my exams. The next chapter will be more than double the length of my usual chapters as an apology for making you guys wait, it will be up in the next few days


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 

After that first date it took almost a week before they saw each other again. Naruto had been very close to just ending it immediately, since it didn't seem like they had any future, but at the same time he liked Sasuke and he made him feel desirable, something he had really longed for. So they kept going on dates. Sasuke's obvious attempts at getting Naruto to have sex with him became fewer and fewer and Naruto didn't really know what he should make of that. Sasuke had kept his promise not to invite him to any fancy restaurants and had mostly just taken him to Ichiraku, since it was Naruto's favourite.

Sasuke stood in front of his mirror, trying on his 10th outfit this morning. Naruto had wanted him to meet his friends for a while, but Sasuke had kept on making him postpone it. He still wasn't sure about all this boyfriend-thing, so he didn't want to bring even more people into it. It was beginning to get more and more real, and a part of him was beginning to get scared. It had all been a show, a pretend, something he did so he could get sex, but now... now he had talked about his private life, been on several dates and was about to meet his friends and it wasn't even like they had done anything. He just hoped he didn't have to meet the parents anytime soon, but since Naruto kept avoiding that subject, he guessed they weren't on good terms with each other. It could have been because they didn't like the fact that he was gay.

He flopped down on his bed and took a deep breath. It was almost time to leave, and he still hadn't found anything to wear. Why did this have to be so hard? Deep down Sasuke knew, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. The reason he had trouble finding something to wear, was because this day was important. This was Naruto's best friends, the only people he actually talked about and Sasuke didn't want to mess it up.

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were sitting at a table in Ichiraku waiting for Sasuke. Every now and then Naruto looked down at his watch.

"Relax man, he doesn't come any quicker just because you keep looking at your watch." Kiba said, a little irritated. It was probably the fiftieth time he looked now.

"Relax Naruto" Hinata said softly, putting her small hand on his arm "He is just a little late. He'll come soon, so don't worry."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said a little absentmindedly as he looked towards the door.

"What about us? Just because Sasuke will be here soon, you're completely ignoring us."

"Sorry guys." Naruto smiled, but quickly turned serious again "I haven't told Sasuke yet... you know... about my body. So please don't say anything about it."

Kiba closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "You idiot, you have to tell him."

"I will, soon, just... let's pretend nothings wrong."

Hinata frowned at him "nothing  _is_ wrong Naruto, you just have a different-"

Sasuke opened the door and quickly felt Naruto's eyes on him. They made eye contact and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. He still hadn't gotten used to this. He could feel how Naruto's whole world zoomed in on him and the feeling was unlike any other. He was used to people seeing him, wanting him, obsessing over him. But it wasn't really him they saw, just a rich, hot boy. Naruto saw him, the real him and he liked that. He liked having Naruto pay attention to nothing else but him.

"Hey." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, another new thing. Kissing had always been something you did to convince someone or just because you were really drunk, this was just a loving gesture, the same with holding hands. It had taken Sasuke a lot of getting used to do these things without being freaked out, but now he was oddly calm about it. It somehow relaxed him. "So what were you talking about?"

Panic flashed behind Naruto's eyes before he masked it and smiled at him "Nothing."

"So this is the famous Sasuke" Kiba looked up at Sasuke.

"Guard dog" Sasuke nodded in greeting and turned slightly to look at Hinata. Kiba growled at Sasuke's nickname, but didn't say anything.

"You must be Hinata." Sasuke put out his hand which Hinata took and shook it. Naruto looked at the greetings with surprise, he hadn't actually thought Sasuke would behave so well.

"Why did you get here so late?"

Sasuke tensed. "Oh, just some business stuff, nothing you should worry about." The lie felt wrong in Sasuke's mouth, but it would be too embarrassig to tell the truth.

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke sat down with the others. "So have you ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you, some much more impatiently than others" Kiba teased.

"I wasn't that impatient." Naruto pouted.

"Someone's feeling very hungry?" Sasuke snickered.

"It wasn't because I was hungry…"

Sasuke just barely heard what Naruto mumbled and at first he didn't understand what he meant, but then a warm fuzzy feeling filled him as the words were repeated in his mind.

The dinner proceeded without too much controversy, even though Kiba tried his best to rile Sasuke up. All together Naruto felt extremely pleased as Sasuke was walking him back home.

"We're here now." They stopped in front of Naruto's door. "Want to come in for a bit?"

Sasuke shrugged and followed him inside. Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't make any indecent comments about being let into his room. It wasn't like he wanted him to, but it just felt weird that he had practically stopped doing anything like that for a while now. Naruto went to the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of coffe?"

"I'm fine."

Naruto decided he didn't want anything if Sasuke didn't and went back into the living room again.

"You've haven't really… uhm... you know." Naruto was embarrassed to ask this "It seems like you don't make as many comments about having sex as you did when we first met." His cheeks were burning and he didn't dare to look at Sasuke.

"I haven't noticed." Sasuke knew that was a lie. He had noticed and he didn't like it. This had all started because he wanted to have sex with him, but now he wasn't so desperate about it. It wasn't like he didn't want sex anymore, it was just in a different way now. Somehow the little things like talking, holding hands and kissing was enough now. It felt fulfilling in a way he hadn't felt before, so he wasn't as keen on having sex anymore, since that would mean he had to leave.

"There is something I have been wondering about for a while. Why are you so obsessed with sex?"

"I'm not" The answer came quickly and cut of all following questions.

"Okay... I was just curious." Naruto felt a little hurt, Sasuke had opened up some in the last month, but there was still so much he wasn't talking about. Sasuke sighed deeply, he had no idea why seeing Naruto like this could actually make him do this.

"I-I've come from a family where you doesn't really get praised. You had to be extremely good to live up to the high standard and unfortunately I didn't. It was always my bigger brother. He was loved by my whole family, or maybe love is the wrong word, since our family doesn't really do love. He was my father's pride, someone he could brag about... I was just..." Sasuke went to sit down on the couch. "I was kinda just there."

The old feelings surged through Sasuke, memories flashed behind his eyelids. The many lonely nights he just sat in his room, without anyone to talk too, without anyone who would care for him. Sitting at the dinner table and hearing about all the things his brother accomplished and how he wasn't good enough to live up to his father's expectations. He felt like a stranger in his own house, he couldn't even leave it, not until he got older. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to will the memories away.

"Then we got a new teacher and for the first time I was someone's favourite. It just wasn't the way I wanted to be special." The bitter tone, made Naruto want to stop him, he suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the rest of the story. "He always greeted me in a friendly way and just politely said hello to my older brother, he praised me whenever I did something good, and... I couldn't stop myself. I always looked forward to whenever he would come by, I  _yearned_ " Sasuke spit the word out of his mouth "for his praises, like a simple dog."

Naruto sat down beside him and gently rubbed his thumb against Sasuke's arm.

"Then suddenly he just stopped. No more smiles, no more happy greetings or praises. But that just made me want to work harder. In a way I should be thankful for that, I would never have worked so hard if it wasn't to get his approval again. But he didn't say anything, so after a while I just cracked. I asked him, or more liked begged him, to tell me what I did wrong. He told me that he had a problem that only I could help him with and of course I was ecstatic. Someone actually needed me and not my brother or anyone else." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Uhm.. Bottom line was I ended up giving him a blowjob."

Naruto blushed and looked at the floor. He didn't know how to react to all this.

"Of course it didn't take me long to realise he only liked me because of my age and looks and that he had just pretended to be nice to me."

"So you ended it with him? Did you tell your family?"

"No. I kept up the act and we ended up having sex a couple of times."

"Why?" Naruto asked horrified.

"Revenge"

"Revenge?" Naruto couldn't really see how that would hurt the man in any way.

"He wanted it so desperately, so I gave it to him. I got total control and he was soon reduced to a pitiful, low, begging human being. Image that, a little boy having control over a full grown man." Sasuke snorted.

"Apparently the only reason I was his favourite and not Itachi was because I was younger and not corrupted yet." Sasuke scowled

"I guess I'm not that much better than him now, aren't I? I don't care about the others feelings as long as they can satisfy me. So there you go. That's the reason behind my actions, are you happy now?"

The angry tone didn't stop Naruto, he quickly put his arms around Sasuke and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay. I'm sure you haven't really processed what happened to you. I know you well enough to guess that you just got mad after you realised what had happened, you haven't really mourned the loss or been comforted."

"I don't need that, I'm over it."

Naruto tightened his hold as he heard how shaky Sasuke voice had become. "I know you've been deceived so many times and not felt the love you deserve, but I will never do that."

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat and hugged back desperately. Naruto pulled away and cupped Sasuke's cheeks.

"Cry, let it all out and know I'll be here to pick up the pieces." Naruto used his thumbs to wipe away the few tears that was already making their way down Sasuke's cheeks. He kissed Sasuke. "I'll always be there for as long as you need it." He whispered against his lips. They sat like that for a long time, just holding each other.

A week later Naruto was sitting in class day-dreaming about Sasuke. It was his turn to invite him somewhere and he had run out of ideas. The bell rang and he began packing his things away. Kiba and Hinata joined him and they all went towards the canteen.

"Have you told him yet?" Naruto sighed, he knew that stern tone, Kiba wouldn't let this one go again.

"Not really..."

"You have to do it."

"I know, just… let me prepared myself a bit."

"Prepare yourself? Naruto you have known him for several months already, you're dating him, and you have had lots of time. Sasuke deserves to know this, you can't put it off any longer."

Naruto sighed. He knew this, he was just afraid Sasuke would really leave him. He felt a body clash into his shoulder and looked up to see Ino looking absolutely revolted over the fact that Naruto had walked into her.

"Apologize" Sakura shrieked.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Yeah Sakura, can't you just leave him alone. You guys are pathetic."

"HIM" she yelled disgusted. "Is SHE so much of a tomboy, she actually believes SHE is a boy? You make me laugh. You are the ones that are a pathetic group of losers." Sakura harshly brushed, or more like hit her shoulder against Naruto's as Ino had and her walked away.

Naruto felt everybody's eyes on them, Sakura had been very loud and it had aroused attention to them. Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a table as far away from the others as possible.

"Sorry about that man, it was a slip of the tongue" Kiba looked at him apologetic.

"It was the truth, so don't worry. She is just ignorant and she'll probably always be."

Kiba nodded and silence fell over the little group as they ate.

 _Tomboy_  "I wish" He whispered softly. He really wished that could be it. That he was just the ordinary tomboy. When he was younger he had had a really hard time accepting the fact that he was really a boy. It did make sense, but he didn't want to acknowledge that. He had been an ordinary girl before, or maybe not ordinary. He hadn't felt completely at ease with the other girls, he always felt different. He wasn't into the same things, and had some problems with his body, but he was sure that was only because he was a tomboy. He was just a more boyish girl than the ones he hung out with. He was sure that he would fit in if he found someone like him.

Unfortunately he had later talked with other girls like him, but he found out that... they weren't like him. He still didn't fit in that category. He was more comfortable there, but it still wasn't perfect. He had surfed the internet and found the term transgender, and then the doubt started.

He had only read a little bit but he didn't dare to keep searching for more information. He was scared and confused and had no one to talk to. Some of the things he read seemed to fit and some of them didn't. It meant that he wasn't sure if he really was a transgender boy or not, but it had been enough to make him doubt himself. He just didn't want to be one. He wanted to be ordinary. He wanted a simple life, where he was a normal girl and got a normal boyfriend and everything would be great, but no, in a small amount of time he had learned enough to make him not only doubt his gender, but also his sexuality.

After this he became aware... of everything. He was aware of all the things he did differently, of the way he moved, his way of thinking, the things he wanted and the things he was envious about... and it didn't fit with what others did. He felt wrong, and tried so hard to act like all the other girls in the group. He tried putting on make up, wearing girly clothes and flirting with boys... but it felt wrong. He felt like a different person, like he was deceiving everybody around him, making them see a person who wasn't there. He hated how boys looked at him, how they touched him. Everything felt wrong and he loathed himself for a very long period.

He hated what he was becoming, that he wasn't true to himself, that he had to behave like someone else. But he also hated the side that told him his true self wasn't a girl. It had taken him a long time to accept himself and he knew that if he had had so much trouble other people would have it harder. Maybe Sasuke would react like this, with anger and disgust. A part of him wished he had never met Sasuke, because now he was sure he would loose him.

"I'll go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" Naruto got up and hurried away from the others. He needed some alone time before he had to go back to class.

"Hey girl" A guy yelled after him. Naruto tried to ignore it. He had chosen to walk to the bathroom that were the furthest away from the canteen, apparently the wanna-be bad guys used the secluded place to smoke. Another guy pushed him against the wall. He was lanky build, with brown hair that reached his shoulders.

"So which guy hurt you?" He grinned and Naruto tried not to cringe from his bad breath. "I'm sure we can make it all better." a smaller, more muscular boy said on Naruto's right side. Another boy walked towards them and stood in the middle of the two others. He looked ordinary enough, lean build, short black hair and glasses.

He took the smoke from his lips. "What have we here?" He blew the smoke into Naruto's face making him cough. It was the same voice as before, so he guesed this was the one that had yelled after him. "Look guys, we have to be careful with this one, she doesn't like guys."

"I'm sure you'll love it, if you just give us a try" The lanky guy said.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Oh, you're not?"

"No, so stop this harassment." Naruto was getting really annoyed. Why did he have to deal with all this at the same time, couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Then you wouldn't mind us having some fun, since you like guys." The one in the middle said, looking really smug.

Naruto tried to hit him, but was quickly grabbed by the two other guys. Each of them took a hold of one of Naruto's arms and pressed it against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be so violent, little one."

The tears stung in Naruto's eyes, but he refused to cry in front of them.

"Let me go" He yelled and tried to kick someone.

The one in the middle, the leader as Naruto named him, grabbed him around the neck and squeezed. "I would be careful if I was you, little girl."

Naruto felt one of the guys move his hand under his shirt. He tried to wiggle free, but the hold on his neck tightened, making it hard to breathe. The hand moved to his binder and he felt it feel him up.

"She's wearing something weird." The smaller guy to his right said puzzled. The leader lifted up Naruto's shirt with his free hand. He laughed "What a freak. Don't you know that you're supposed to show these off and not go around like this?"

Naruto tried hard not to cry, but the humiliation made the tears fall from his eyes.

"Awww, she's crying."

Naruto tried to kick him again, and this time he hit his shin, hard. The leader eased the grip on Naruto's neck and Naruto snapped at the fingers with his teeth.

"Just let that bitch go, she's too much trouble. But remember girl, if anyone hears of this, we'll be back." He laughed as he walked back to the staircase they had been sitting on. The two other guys released him and Naruto quickly ran before they changed their minds.

Naruto didn't really know where he was, some park close to where he lived. He had run away from school, just needing to gt away from everything. He sat down on the bench and tried to relax. A freak, a weirdo, that was what he was, and Sasuke would think that too. He couldn't take it. It would kill him to see that look on his face, the disgust, he had seen enough of that today.

_**Can we meet now?** _

Naruto pressed send and waited for a reply.

_**Yeah, were do you want to meet?** _

Sasuke had replied almost immediately and Naruto send him an address. Naruto didn't need to wait long before Sasuke showed up.

"Why did you want to meet?" Sasuke was panting slightly.

"Did you run?" Naruto laughed softly, somehow the thought of Sasuke on a mad dash over here seemed unbelievable.

"No..." Sasuke looked away. Naruto took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do and making fun like this wasn't going to help anything.

"Sasuke sit down" He patted the spot beside him on the bench.

"You're sounding awfully serious for once..." Sasuke said nervously. This atmosphere was wrong, he looked at Naruto and noticed something weird on his neck.

"What's this?" He touched the purplish mark. Naruto slapped his hand away. "Sasuke listen... I uhm... I think we should break up."

"What?" Sasuke yelled in disbelief.

"This isn't working for me, I just... it's not what I want, so I think we should split up and not see each other anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think will happen now? Will Sasuke just let him go? Will it be possible at all for Naruto to get convinced they can last? Or will he never tell Sasuke the truth?
> 
> I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Sasuke listen... I uhm... I think we should break up."_

_"What?" Sasuke yelled in disbelief._

_"This isn't working for me, I just... it's not what I want, so I think we should split up and not see each other anymore."_

**Chapter 18**

Sasuke lay flat on his bed, chewing furiously on a pencil, trying his best to make sense of the words Naruto had said. Break up... Not see each other... He couldn't understand what was going on anymore. It had always been Naruto who'd wanted a relationship with him where Sasuke had only gone along with it. He didn't have any feelings for Naruto so when Naruto wanted to act more like lovers he complied. Sasuke slammed his fists into the mattress at his sides. He'd tried all these new things that he usually didn't like, because Naruto had wanted too, so how in the world could it be  _him_ that was saying these things? It was meant to be something  _Sasuke_  should say after they have sex.

The reality of it all was a hard one to swallow, nobody had ever broken up with him before. He was always the cold one, the one in control, the one to receive desperate texts and phone-calls. And now this happened. He had thought it would mean nothing, that when they would split it would be easy to leave, but it didn't feel like it. Maybe it was just because of his pride? It had simply hurt his pride because someone else would break up with him, and not because he had any feelings involved …he was sure of that.

Sasuke still couldn't believe all this. Why would Naruto just break up with him? Something just didn't make sense. He tried to think back, to go through all the memories of them together, and hoped he could figure something out. There had to be something wrong, something he had missed. Then it hit him; Naruto was seeing someone else.

Sasuke rolled over on his side and flipped open his phone, looking at the old text-messages. Gradually he became sure of it, there was so many things that fell into place: The weird conversations Naruto had with his friends that he didn't want Sasuke to hear; how he didn't want Sasuke to touch him too much; he had even asked Naruto if he could pick him up from school once, but Naruto had almost panicked and told him to meet him somewhere else; and then tonight he was covered in hickeys.

That purple mark on his neck must have been one his new lover had given him and since he wanted to keep him away from his school, it must be someone who also goes there. Sasuke had finally found a reason and the anger quickly filled the emptiness inside him. If Naruto thought he could just break up with him like this, he was mistaken. Sasuke had never been to Naruto's school, but he knew its name and could easily look it up on the internet.

Naruto sank further down in his chair, everything suddenly seemed so wrong and he felt so lonely knowing he couldn't just go and see or talk to Sasuke. He knew he was the one who broke it off, he had been sure it would be the best decision for both of them. And yet he hadn't slept all night and everything seemed to pass him by in a haze, he wasn't even sure which class he was having now.

At last, someone shook him to repeal him from his torpor and he looked up to see Kiba's worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Naruto tried to give him a smile.

"The bell rang a little while ago."

"Oh, I must have been too engrossed in my own thoughts for a while there..."

Naruto went for the innocent and fun tone, but from the look on Kiba's face he must have failed miserably to sound convincing.

"Umm… okay."

Naruto swayed slightly as he got up and felt Kiba grab his arm to steady him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just couldn't sleep last night, I'm feeling tired... that's all"

He wasn't sure if Kiba believed him or not, but he didn't ask any further questions and just let him go. Naruto tried to figure out which class he had next when a look on the clock told him he had just finished his last. He groaned, he had no idea what they had learned all day, he just hoped it wasn't something too important.

They began walking towards the exit and the light conversation about games with Kiba was enough to distract him from his thoughts until Kiba paused mid-sentence and lightly slapped at Naruto's shoulder.

"Isn't that Sasuke over there? You didn't tell me he would come pick you up."

Naruto froze. Sasuke couldn't be here, he had tried so hard to keep him away from the place where people saw him as a girl and now he just showed up like this. They had just broken up, why would he come here? He was sure Sasuke would forget him immediately, he knew Sasuke didn't really do relationships, so he was just happy he had tried for as long as he had. They had been together for almost half a year, but he had never told Naruto he loved him... he hadn't even expressly told him he  _liked_  him, so Naruto had been sure Sasuke wouldn't be hurt when they broke up.

Naruto slowly walked towards him, but unconsciously hid behind Kiba when he saw Sasuke's eyes. He looked so angry and it frightened him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto tried to sound normal and stand beside Kiba instead of behind him.

"So, who is it?" Naruto had never heard him sound so bitter before and had no idea what to do.

"Uhm… who?"

"Oh, so you're playing innocent like always."

"What's going on here?" Kiba frowned looking from Naruto to Sasuke.

"You should just go, this is between me and my EX-boyfriend." Sasuke snapped.

"EX?" Kiba looked confusedly at Naruto who shook his head.

"Let's talk about this later."

"Should I leave?" Kiba was reluctant to just go, Sasuke seemed pretty angry, but it wasn't really something that involved him.

"I can handle it."

Kiba gave his arm a final squeeze and left.

"So, are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Seriously Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The guy you apparently dumped me for maybe?"

Naruto sighed "Sasuke, don't be stupid."

At that Sasuke snapped and launched forward, he grabbed Naruto's shirt and shook him.

"Stupid?!" He yelled. "Are you calling me stupid? You're the one who just won't admit he has another boyfriend. You fucking two-timer."

Naruto tried to get Sasuke to release him, but his grip was too hard for Naruto to loosen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I've never liked anyone else but you and I would never two-time!"

Sasuke was panting hard, but stopped shaking him.

"I don't know why you've gotten this stupid idea, but it isn't true. I thought you knew me enough to know I would never do something like that." Naruto felt offended, he couldn't believe Sasuke thought so badly of him.

Sasuke loosed his grip and looked down. "I know" He whispered.

"It doesn't look like that." Naruto said irritated, looking directly at the man in front of him to avoid feeling the eyes of the buzzing onlookers.

"You said you would never leave me."

Naruto had to strain his ears to hear the quiet mumbling.

"Sorry... I just... We can't keep this up." Naruto tried not to cry, he wasn't allowed to cry, not after doing this to Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke started yelling again "I never even liked you, the only reason I hung out with you was to sleep with you." Sasuke smirked, he hoped he hurt Naruto, he hoped he realised how insignificant he was to Sasuke.

Naruto looked away, he had a feeling that was true all along.

"You wanted us to be together, you made me do all these weird things, you told me you liked me, and you said you'd always be with me. You tricked me, just like everybody else. You didn't like me at all, am I right? You couldn't like me, if you can just dump me like this. How could you? How could you just dump me after making me fall in love with you?"

They both froze, staring at each other without saying anything. Sasuke looked terrified, he hadn't meant to say that. It wasn't the truth, it couldn't be... or was it. Something clicked inside him. He liked Naruto, he had tried to repress those feelings because he was frightened. He was scared to feel something for anyone, it wasn't what he was taught. But somehow this revelation made all these feelings overflow. He loved him. His happiness over acknowledging this new experience was quickly dampened when he remembered Naruto had broken up with him.

"Hey there handsome." a girly voice interrupted the silence between them. "Is that freak bothering you?"

Sasuke growled and snapped his head in her direction. Nobody talked about Naruto like that.

"Yeah" another girl joined her "just leave that lesbo behind, she won't like you anyway."

Sasuke frowned, but sensed Naruto tensing in his hold.

The girl with pink hair laughed. "Oh you didn't know? I can see how it can be confusing, but that freak gets a thrill out of playing a guy."

Sasuke let go of Naruto as if burned. "What are they talking about?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to get eye contact. "They are lying right?"

The sad look in Naruto's eyes was all he needed to see to get his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Sasuke finally know the truth... but how will he react?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.. Because of computer problems there has been major delays to this chapter even though it was finished almost two weeks ago. I hope you like it.  
> People have requested longer chapters, so I have tried and hopefully it's fine now?

**"** _Oh you didn't know. I can see how it can be confusing, but that freak gets a thrill out of playing a guy" Sasuke let go of Naruto as if he had burned himself. "What are they talking about?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to get eye contact. "They are lying right" The sad look in Naruto's eyes was all he needed._

* * *

 

**Chapter 19**

Sasuke looked up and down Naruto and couldn't believe this was happening. "You're a girl?"

Naruto cringed from the lethal tone. "It's not what you think" He tried desperately, pulling Sasuke away from the others.

Sasuke snorted "Then what? You're just a girl part-time?" Naruto had managed to find a somewhat secluded area of the school, so he could explain his situation without someone screwing things up.

"I am a boy" Naruto said slowly, trying to figure out the best way to make him understand. Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's hold harshly, making him stagger backwards.

"Yeah, right. You can't be both."

"I was born a girl, but I-"

"Just stop there, I don't want to listen to you anymore."

"But Sasuke-" Tears was welling up in Naruto's eyes. Naruto knew it had been a bad decision not to tell Sasuke from the start, but he had never imagined it would come to this.

"You made me fall in love for the first fucking time, and then it's just an illusion. It's not real. You're just a freak pretending to be something SHE isn't. You must have laughed so hard behind my back. Actually making the gay guy like you." Sasuke sneered at him. He knew his parents had been right, love doesn't exist. Naruto had deceived him, had laughed at him. Whatever it was that they had... it had all been nothing.

"I'm such a fool," Sasuke laughed bitterly, "apparently I'm not as clever as I thought since you could play such a joke on me. Were your friends in on it too? Was that what you guys were whispering about?" Anger burned through Sasuke and he clung to it. The anger was all he had, it was the only thing keeping him away from breaking. He had finally opened up, finally gotten a taste of true happiness and he had been lied to. He could never forgive Naruto for this. He was humiliated.

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Sasuke please listen to me."

Sasuke could see tears and sadness swimming in the depths of Naruto's clear blue eyes, he could see his pleading look as clear as day in his eyes and Sasuke felt himself falling apart. He couldn't cry in front of Naruto, not after what he had done. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction, so instead Sasuke did the only logical thing... he swung his arm back and punched Naruto hard on his jaw. The loud sound that reverberated between them made him cringe internally and he quickly ran off. He had to get away, had to find somewhere to hide.

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door shut. He leaned against it before sliding to the floor and tried to keep himself together. A girl... Naruto was a girl. He shook his head, trying to get the discovery out of his head. Wrong... wrong... everything was wrong. How could this happen? How could he fall in love so easily? How could he have fallen this much in love without even noticing? He should have kept his distance, he should have left him alone after that first night.

Sasuke groaned. Naruto had been in the gay bar... but he was a girl... How could everything be this messed up? Naruto is a girl. Naruto is a girl. Naruto is a girl. He kept on repeating those words inside his head, trying to believe them. He shouldn't like Naruto. He was gay... he had always been gay. He had never once in his life liked girls and had always been sure he never would. Girls were annoying and their bodies were disgusting. He tried to imagine Naruto with a girl's body, but couldn't. Naruto was a boy, he was the boy he had fallen in love with... he couldn't be a girl. It was impossible, they were wrong, they were all lying. He couldn't like a girl.

Sasuke pulled at his hair. Everything was wrong. He crawled into his bed and curled up in a ball. He felt lifeless and drained and he just wanted to forget about everything for a little while. He heard quiet voices downstairs and guessed it was probably dinnertime soon. He knew that if he just pretended to be asleep they would leave him alone. It wasn't like they cared enough to see if something was wrong. He sighed. Maybe this was all a cruel joke from the universe or karma or something... Maybe he was being punished for not being good enough? He had never been the perfect son his parents wanted. He laughed bitterly, ironically he had fallen in love with someone they would approve of... a girl.

Sasuke slowly began to wake up and grabbed his phone. It was already Monday afternoon and he should have been at his classes by now. The last couple of days had all blurred together. He didn't feel like eating and hadn't really left his bed He knew he hadn't done anything other than sleeping but at the same time he felt tired all the time. He wanted the sweet obliviousness, but he couldn't even escape it all in his dreams.

All he dreamt about was him... or her actually. Or whatever that thing was. Naruto was always in them: smiling, laughing, joking, and it made waking life feel like a nightmare. He was living in those dreams only to wake up and remember that no matter how happy he was in the dreams, he would never feel like that again. He looked at his phone again, noticing the large number of unread messages and missed calls he had gotten. He opened his inbox and went through them.

 _ **Sasuke, please let me explain. I didn't mean to hide it**_ \- delete

 _ **Sasuke, let's talk about th**_ \- delete

 _ **I didn't mean to deceive yo**_ \- delete.

 _ **I didn't tell you because**_  - delete

He didn't read the rest of them, just deleting everything Naruto had sent him. He called his voicemail, hoping his suspicion wasn't right.

 _"Sasuke... I know you're listening to this, please… give me another change."_  The sound of Naruto's voice didn't make it any better and he quickly pressed delete. He had been right and he was sure the rest of the messages would also be from Naruto.

 _"Sasuke please call me back"_ His voice sounded throaty, as if he had been crying a lot.  _"I don't want to lose you"_  - delete. You should have thought about that before.

Silence. If he strained his ears he could hear soft sniffling. Sasuke was just about to delete this too when he hear it. Three little words being softly whispered into the phone.

_"I love you."_

Sasuke froze and just stared out into nothing.

 _"You have no more messages_ _. If you like to hear this message again, press the repeat button. If you want to erase this message"_... Sasuke wasn't even listening to his answering machine anymore.

His finger hovered over the delete button for a bit before he just hung up again. His anger was slowly bubbling up again as the shock subsided. Why couldn't he just delete it? Sasuke hated him, he had been deceived. He should be able to hate him, to just delete the messages and go on with his life. He threw his phone onto his bed, feeling destructive. Pacing back and forth in his room the only sound was the "I love you" that kept on repeating itself in his head.

He slumped down on the bed. This was why he didn't want to form any bond with others, it never went well. His hand slowly crept over the covers and grasped his phone. He knew what he was doing was pathetic and self-torture... but he couldn't help it. He called his voicemail again.

 _"_ _You have no new messages_ _and one saved message_ " a robotic-like voice slowly stated. " _Press 1 to listen to your saved messages-"_

Sasuke hesitated a bit before pressing. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. The whispering voice filled him up and he could almost imagine Naruto was there beside him. Once time became twice, then three, then four.. Sasuke kept on pressing repeat, feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes and a tightening of his throat.

Naruto was staring up into his ceiling. This must be what they called karma. He hadn't been honest with Sasuke and now he had lost him. He had written so many messages and called him again and again... but had gotten no answer. People always said that one's first love never went well, he was apparently one of those unlucky ones. He had guessed Sasuke would be shocked and maybe a bit angry since he had hid it from him... but he had never expected him to react this harshly.

He should probably have started slowly, to just tell him about transgenderism just to get him to think about. He should have eased him into this subject, to let him slowly open his mind to these things and then tell him about himself. It's easy to be wise after the event, but it wouldn't help him now. He just have to give up, it wasn't like he could force Sasuke to forgive him and he wouldn't survive being close to Sasuke if he was disgusted by him.

He heard his phone buzz and groaned. It was probably Kiba wanting to know if he was alright. He had call him later that day to know what had happened between him and Sasuke and he had told him they had broken up. Kiba was as always very protective and worried about him, so he had called everyday to hear if he was better and if he would come back to school. He opened the text and froze. He had gotten a reply. Sasuke had finally written back.

_**Let's meet somewhere. We need to talk.** _

Naruto was almost crying. He had been so sure Sasuke would never forgive him, he had for a second given up. He quickly texted back that he would be happy too and that Sasuke wouldn't regret it. Now he just had to convince him that he hadn't lied to him out of spite or as a joke.

_**You have to come as a girl** _

Naruto blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. A girl. He had to come as a girl?

_**I don't understand?** _

_**Just do it or I won't meet with you** _

Naruto was devastated. He wasn't a girl. Sasuke didn't have to see him like that, he didn't want Sasuke to see him like that. It made no sense. He was a boy, therefore Sasuke should see him as such and not feel the need to see him in female clothing. He wanted to say no, to just give up and find someone else... but he knew it wasn't that easy.

_**Alright. Where do we meet?** _

Naruto was already regretting this. He had to go outside and look like a girl. He tried so hard everyday to hide everything female about him... and now he had just agreed to ruin all that. He received a text with an address and a date. He just hoped this would be worth it all.

Naruto stared at the mirror and a pretty girl was staring back. Her round, blue eyes was rimmed with a black eyeliner and mascara was covering the lashes. Her hair was short, but styled so it framed her face nicely. She was wearing an orange tank top that clung to her small frame, the deep v-neck did little to hide the fact that she didn't really have small breasts. A black short skirt and knee socks was covering her legs, completing the cute look. Naruto reached out his hand and placed it on the cold glass. The girl did the same and made it seem like they were holding hands. Naruto had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the girl he was looking at was himself. Sasuke had wanted to see him like this, so he had gotten some make-up and clothing from Hinata. He was just happy that he had given her an orange tank top the year before or he would have had to wear purple or something.

He looked down and was amazed at how he could still be surprised that something was down there. The sight he was greeted with just didn't fit the image in his head. He hated it. He hated feeling this wrong. Why couldn't he just be a boyish girl, why did he have to feel like this? He was just about to rub his eyes, when he remembered the make up and stopped himself. He just had to pretend he was looking like always and get this over with. It was just a bit hard since the bra was gnawing into his skin in a thin line just under his breasts. It was such a different feeling from the slightly uncomfortable press against his whole chest that his usual binder gave him. He walked back and forth in the room and even the slight bouncy feeling was hard to ignore. How in the world could girls live like this?

Sasuke was waiting in the small bistro he had arranged that they met in. He had finally decided to see Naruto mostly so he could see him in female clothing. He couldn't forget him and he was sure he would never get over him unless he did this. Naruto was a boy in his mind and he had to make himself see that that wasn't true. He had to see his female body to be able to realise that he shouldn't like him.

"Hey" Sasuke looked up and gasped. He blinked a couple of times and looked up and down the figure before him. A girl. It was definitely a girl.

"Sit down". The last bit of hope he had vanished. It had all been true. Naruto really was a girl.

Naruto sat down, not looking at anyone. The silence thickened between them, making Naruto even more nervous. He gulped, fiddling with his sleeves, trying to come up with something to say. "So how have you been?"

"Just fine. I even had a few twinks to warm my bed since you won't be sufficient, so it's not like I've been bored."

Naruto flinched. He wasn't sure if it was the truth or just something Sasuke had said to hurt him, not that it really mattered both options was painful. Naruto took a deep breath. This wasn't the reason he was there. He had come because he missed Sasuke, so he would say what he had to and then get the hell out of there.

"I know I don't have the rights to preach to you, but you should stop living like this. I know you think you need sex, but is not true. Sex without feelings will never be good enough for you. It won't give you the recognition that you long for, the thing you need is love. You need someone to love you for who you are, that's the only thing that will heal you."

Sasuke gaped at him. Naruto sounded... concerned... worried.

"I know that won't be me even though I want it to be, but couldn't we be friends at least? I never meant for it to happen this way... I know I was selfish. I just... it was just so incredible to finally have someone who saw me as me."

Naruto's voice was shaking and Sasuke wanted to reach out and comfort him. He tried to shake the feeling off of him. He shouldn't feel this way about her.

"You wanted to talk to me, so here I am. You wanted to see a girl, so I have dressed up like one. I did that for you Sasuke. I know you probably won't understand how big that is for me, how hard it is to just sit here looking like this. I'm transgender... that means I've been born in the wrong body."

"You can't be born in a wrong body. You're born either a boy or a girl and that's that." Sasuke said irritated, he wasn't having any of this. Naruto was trying to fool him again. Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You don't get it, right? I don't think you understand the feeling of not fitting in with the others, it's a horrible feeling but it's manageable. What's worse is not fitting in your own skin, to feel constantly uncomfortable."

Sasuke tilted his head. It was true he hadn't tried the "not-fitting-in", or it wasn't the same. He had never had somewhere he belonged, but he hadn't really felt the need to have bonds with others.

"I don't just feel like a boy who has been forced to wear female clothing as a bet or something. I'm not just mortified. This is like a reminder... a reminder of how wrong I am... That I will never be accepted for me, that my body will never be just right."

Sasuke frowned, this wasn't something he had heard of before. Could this even be true? He knew some people felt bad about their bodies, but this seemed different. The seriousness in Naruto's voice and the pain in his eyes made something hurt within him.

"What can I do for you?" A waitress interrupted the heavy atmosphere.

"Coffee" Sasuke said, trying to get her to leave quickly.

"And what about you miss?"

Naruto's whole body twitched. Miss. It felt like the word stabbed him and he felt his hands began to shake. He couldn't do this, he had to get away. He had thought that maybe he could fix this, that he would be able to convince Sasuke, but it was too painful.

"Just give him tea."

Sasuke suddenly noticed he had called Naruto a him. The waitress looked at him weirdly but left them to get the drinks.

"I know this can be hard to understand for someone like you, but think about how I'm feeling. I'm a boy just like you, but have been so unlucky to have this body." Naruto pointed down his body, making Sasuke aware of the breasts he shouldn't have. "I like you, no fuck that, I love you. I just didn't want to lose you, so I kept on postponing this conversation."

Sasuke saw his hand halfway over the table before he noticed that he was reaching for Naruto's hand. He just seemed so vulnerable and he couldn't take that. It didn't seem like his feelings had changed at all even after seeing him as a girl.

Naruto squirmed in his stool. He had said all this but Sasuke hadn't really given him any response. He felt so exposed both physically and emotionally. It felt like everybody was staring at him, judging him. His arm brushed against his breast and made him look down. He bit into his lip, trying to keep himself under control. It wouldn't be good to break down in front of all these people.

"Here you go." The waitress put down the two cups and looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again "You look so cute together, I really like your hair" She looked at Naruto "I don't have the courage to have short hair, I'm always afraid it'll just make me look like a boy" She laughed but Naruto felt himself grow cold.

 _Look like a boy. Like a boy_. The words hurt. It was always "like a boy", not just "a boy". In others eyes he wasn't a boy, just someone who looked a bit like one. The tears was welling up in his eyes and he shot up and ran out the door. He couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't stay out here anymore. He couldn't let people see him like this. The waitress looked after Naruto

"What's wrong with her?"

Sasuke twitched. "HE just doesn't feel comfortable being here."

He didn't know why he suddenly bit back at her. He didn't know why he was defending Naruto. He just knew that he still loved him... and that Naruto was still the same no matter what he looked like. He had found him interesting because he was hot and didn't fall at his feet, but the reason he loved him was because he was a caring, warm, selfless and simple person. He didn't care about fame, money or a family name, and he always put Sasuke before himself. Sasuke knew what he had to do now. He had to find out what was going on and how it would all affect him. He really had no idea what Naruto was going through, but he knew he had to find out.

Sasuke was sitting in front of his computer, just waiting for it to start up. He had hurried home, knowing he couldn't make any kind of decision before he knew more. He opened google and started typing:

**What does transgender mean?**

Sasuke stared in surprise at the large number of posts that was coming up. Apparently this matter wasn't as unknown as he had thought, but that just meant he had a lot to read up on before meeting with Naruto again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated this story. I have had a really bad period where I couldn't eat or sleep. This made me sick most of last month and then I had some exams. All your comments about looking forward to the next chapter has really been amazing and one of the biggest reasons I have been able to write this now. I am finally alright again and hope you'll like this next chapter too :D
> 
> I haven't gotten in contact with my beta, so this isn't edited... I hope there isn't too many faults

******Chapter 20**

Naruto ran back home and threw himself onto his bed. It had been a stupid idea. A utterly stupid and idiotic idea and he had no idea why he had done it. Or... he did know.. He had done it because of Sasuke. He didn't know why Sasuke wanted to see him in female clothing, but he had been willing to do it to see if they had a chance. Naruto sighed, it didn't seem like Sasuke wanted to be together with him anymore.

Tears started blurring his sight, and his throat constricted. It was finally over. He had tried everything but it hadn't been enough. He looked down at himself and suddenly the pain over the breakup subsided.

_Like a boy._

_Miss._

_I like your hair._

_Your a girl._

_Like a boy_.

He began tearing at his clothing, wanting it all to get off as soon as possible. He couldn't even look down at himself before he had pulled his binder back over his chest. He ran to the bathroom and pushed his head under the water. He had to get it all off, he had to go back to normal. He rubbed ferociously at his face, not really feeling the pain. Off, off, he just had to get it all off. He looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He looked more like himself now, a little scared maybe, but not girly.

His jaw was still a faint green-yellowish colour, but the makeup had covered it. He wasn't even sure if Sasuke would have felt bad if he had seen it. Maybe he would have been proud.. he really shouldn't think about him anymore. He felt completely drained and dragged himself back into bed. He leaned against the wall and pulled a pillow into his lap. This had been the worst day ever. He hugged the pillow tightly, softly rocking from side to side. Tears began streaming down his cheeks and he wasn't even sure why anymore. There were so many different feelings welling up inside him, trying to rip him apart.

He had really loved Sasuke. They hadn't really know each other for that long, but somehow Sasuke had managed to grab a hold of his heart... even though right now, it felt more like he was squeezing it until it would explode. And the people.. All the stares. It had been awful. No awful couldn't really cover it. It wasn't really a feeling that could be explained and he didn't know how Sasuke could mean so much to him that he would expose himself to this kind of hurt. He had just managed to feel somehow alright about his body and then he had to do this. He had to completely ruin it. He knew it would take a long time before he would forget the stares and the words.

He pushed his fingers into his arms, tightening his hold on the pillow. He hated himself. He hated his body, he hated how wrong he was, that he was feeling bad over something like this. It shouldn't have to be this hard. His nails was making small dents into his arms, but he didn't feel the pain. He heard a faint knock on the door and slipped out of the painful place in his mind where he had lost himself. He slowly went to the door, still hugging the pillow. He needed something to comfort himself with. He opened the door and saw Hinata on the other side.

"Awww, poor baby" She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly. Hinata had been over earlier that day to help with makeup, hair and clothing and knew he had left to meet Sasuke. It hadn't really been hard to figure out what had happened from the look on Naruto's face or the tears that still hadn't stopped streaming down. Hinata pulled him back to his bed and sat beside him.

"What happened?"

"He don't want to be with me anymore"

"I know it hurts... but soon it won't feel like this anymore" She knew it would be hard for him to get over this and a part of her was feeling guilty for not stopping this before it had gotten this bad.

"I haven't talked to Kiba yet, but you probably should soon"

"I know.."

Kiba had demanded to know what had happened after he had left, but Naruto had just said they needed a break and that he shouldn't worry about him. He had called Hinata and told her to come over earlier but said she couldn't tell Kiba. He knew Kiba would be against this idea and that he would probably try to find Sasuke to beat him up or something.

"I'll talk to him sometime tomorrow, when I feel a little better"

"That's good to hear" Hinata ran her hand up and down his arm.

"What happened?" Naruto looked down to where she was pointing and saw five tiny marks on his arm that was bleeding. He shrugged.

"Naruto.. I know it hurts, but you have to look after yourself" He hadn't even noticed he had actually punctured the skin, the mental pain had obviously been much greater than the physical.

"I tried to call you before I came over, but you didn't answer"

"Oh.. when?"

"An hour ago, I think" Naruto looked at the clock and noticed he had been sitting in his bed, crying for more than an hour. He hadn't even heard his phone rang.

"Sorry, I must have put it on mute" He lied.

"It's fine, do you want me to stay or..?"

"It's fine, I can manage by myself"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, feeling the strain from being up all night to read page after page about transgender, dysphoria and different kinds of gender identities. It had been a whole new world he hadn't known anything about. It had been weird at first. He hadn't thought about all these things before, but as he read he could also see the logic in it. It had really made him see things differently and several times he would have a hard time answering the questions they asked.

What made a person a man? If he had been in an accident and lost the lower half of his body would he be any less of a man?

And what about women? Bodybuilders are very muscular and have lost the fat that gave them feminine figures, were they less of a woman than a simple housewife?

He couldn't really answer all of these questions he encountered and that made him realise that everything couldn't be as black and white as he had believed. He had also read a lot about body dysphoria and how it affected people. He knew it was different from person to person, but it surprised him how hard it was to read through some of the stories, thinking that maybe Naruto had had it that bad. The guilt was slowly building up inside him the more he read. How could Naruto still say he liked him even though he had done all those bad things to him? He had been confused and hurt, but still Naruto shouldn't have been that forgiving.

He closed his computer and went down to get something to eat. Sasuke had decided to go over to Naruto's apartment. He wouldn't try to get back together, or not immediately anyway. Firstly he would just apologize, Naruto deserved that much. After that he would try to read the mood and see if Naruto would be crazy enough to actually start again. He knew he was still new to all this and that he had to talk a lot to Naruto about his own feelings and viewpoints, but now he would be a lot more open minded over these things than before.

.

Naruto heard knocking and sighed deeply. It was probably Kiba that was coming over to talk and he couldn't really handle that right now. He had had nightmares all night and hadn't gotten any sleep. He felt so drained both physically and mentally. He opened it anyway, knowing that Kiba would keep knocking until he opened the door.

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped, being taking totally by surprise by the fact that he would stand outside his apartment.

"Uhm.. Hey"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke didn't like how tired his voice sounded, or the way he looked so pale.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Naruto spat."That I would be dancing around after what happened yesterday? That I would go out and find someone new like you apparently do?" Sasuke squirmed a bit from the hateful tone.

"I didn't really.. you know, have sex with anyone"

"No, you just said it to hurt me. It was really a low blow, Sasuke. You even mixed in how my body is different and therefore I wouldn't be able to have sex with you like they could" Sasuke flinched. He did that, didn't he? He had just been so hurt, that he tried to hurt him in every way he could. He didn't know what Naruto was going through and how bad that little sentence could be.

"I wanted to talk"

"And what if I don't want to talk?" Sasuke hadn't thought about this. He had been sure Naruto would let him in and that they would talk it all through, this complicated things a bit.

"I wanted to apologize"

"What?" Naruto frowned, he had been sure Sasuke didn't like him anymore and was just coming to taunt him even more.

"Yeah, so can I come in?" Naruto opened the door fully, and let Sasuke inside. Sasuke went in and sat down on the couch like always, the familiarity of it all felt somewhat surreal right now. Naruto leaned against the wall, not wanting to be too close to Sasuke right now.

"I read about what transgender means..." Naruto snorted, he knew he shouldn't feel this anger towards Sasuke, but he still felt too raw inside after all he had done.

"I'm..." Sasuke swallowed, he had never had to apologize before and it was harder than he thought.

"I'm s-sorry"

"Alright" Naruto nodded, accepting the apology to some extent.

"I know this sounds mean, but look at it from my perspective."

"Your perspective?" Naruto growled.

"Yeah, I've grown up learning that a girl is a girl and have to wear a dress while a boy is a boy and have to wear pants. At first I even had trouble with the whole gay thing and liking feminine boys, just because of my upbringing. It's not like I was exposed to the outside when I was a kid, I haven't heard of all these terms and ideas. I would have reacted different if I have known about all these things before you told me about yourself. I was just hurt. I have never liked anyone before and I thought you were just making fun of me, so I wanted to hurt you too.

Naruto slowly came closer and sat beside Sasuke on the couch.

"I know.. It's just easier to be mad at you"

"I tried that too, but it doesn't work that well"

"I should have told you about these things before. I know it must have been a shock to you. I was just so scared that you would hate me and wouldn't want to be together with me anymore"

"I'm really sorry" Sasuke took his hand and gently rubbed his thumb against the back. "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" Naruto said tiredly, but the tiny smile gave Sasuke some hope.

"You don't look that well"

"I haven't been able to sleep..."

"Because of me?" Naruto's smile grew bigger.

"Not everything revolves around you" Sasuke didn't know if he was trying to change the subject or if he was just turning back to their usual banter.

"It was just a bad idea to go outside in female clothing.." Sasuke felt the guilt spread through him again, he shouldn't have made him do that.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"And who was it that made me do it?"

"I didn't know what it would do to you.. You should have said something or just shown up in your normal clothing"

"Love makes you blind"

"I.. I uhm.. I still like you, and now I that we have talked this through.. I was wondering if.."

"Wow, I didn't think a day would come where you wouldn't be able to construct a simple sentence" Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke scowled.

"I can construct a simple sentence"

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't sound like that to me" Naruto couldn't help but tease him, feeling much more relaxed around him than earlier.

"I just wanted to say.. I still like you and I want to continue where we left off" Naruto blinked several times, being caught by surprise. "

You want to.." Sasuke nodded.

"Start over, yeah"

"We can't, Sasuke, it doesn't work like that"

"Why not? I know about you now"

"But it won't just be a continuation. It'll be different now"

"Alright" Sasuke got up and walked out the door. Naruto just sat there looking at him, feeling very confused. He heard a soft knocking on the door and got up. Had Sasuke just left him? Was that the right thing to do? Should he have tried first? And had he forgotten something since he was now knocking on the door? So many questions. He slowly opened the door.

"Hey, my name is Sasuke and I heard there was an extremely interesting boy who lived here" He reached out his hand and Naruto dumbfounded just took it and shook his hand.

"I-I'm Naruto?"

"Hey, Naruto, nice to meet you. Can I come inside, so we can talk?"

"Uhm.. Sasuke what is going on?"

"If we can't continue, we can start over from scratch."

"Uhm.. maybe"

"But you have to tell me everything now. I can't have you holding back things like before. If there is something, tell me."

"Alright" Sasuke moved inside again and dragged Naruto back to the couch.

"So uhm.. How should we do this?" Sasuke took his hand again.

"We can start by you telling me more about the real you, and not the one you're pretending to be. Other than that we just act like we used to."

"The real me?"

"Yeah, I have read a lot of things, but I know it's different from person to person, so I want to hear about how you're feeling. I know some people get hormone treatment and some even gets operations to look like how they feel. I also know some people have serious issues with depressions because of their body dysphoria.. such things. I just want to know about how you're dealing with it and what your plans for the future are right now, so I know what I'm dealing with and how to help you. I don't know how to treat you right if you don't tell me everything" Naruto was completely still. He hadn't really thought Sasuke would be this open-minded after yesterday. He didn't really like talking about these things, but Sasuke was right. They would never be able to have a real relationship, if he didn't tell him about his boundaries.

"I want the hormones and operations.. but I don't have enough money right now, so I just have to live with what I can buy. I have a couple of binders, that makes my chest flat and that has really helped with being able to go outside. But it's not enough, just because it makes me flat when I'm outside doesn't mean they are gone. I won't be able to be naked in front of someone because of it" He looked up at Sasuke

"Sorry"

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"I also have gotten chest inflammation and sometimes I even have serious pains in my lower back because of the pressure. That's why I start most of my days with eating painkillers. I have read a lot about all these operations and hormone treatments. I don't know what you have read, but it's not that rosy-coloured as you would think. There is serious side effects with everything and I have to think about that too. The operations can go really bad and are very painful. I won't be able to go about my day as normal for a very long time and it's not like I have someone who can take care of me and make money so I can keep the apartment. I have also read that the suicide rate after operations are high, which psychologists thinks is because people think everything will be as they should after the operations and the hormones.. but truth is.. You will never be 100% like all the other boys or girls. Your body will look like one, here  _like_ being the important word. It's always like. My body could be able to fool everybody around me, but a normal boy don't have to take hormones all the time in fear of making the progress regress. It's just.. There are so many things to take into consideration and to be honest.. I'm afraid" Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"It'll be alright. I'll be here now" Sasuke just hoped that would be enough. He didn't know all the negative sides to he operations and such, he had just been sure there was a solution and then everything would be the way it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I have already written some of the next chapter and it should be up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally the next chapter is finished!**

* * *

 

**Two months later.**

Sasuke was in the kitchen making them a drink, before they would sit down and relax. He had poured himself a glass of whiskey and was trying to make something nice for Naruto. He knew he was a lightweight, so he tried to mix it with a lot of soft drinks and coloured liqueur. Sasuke carried the finished drinks out into the living room and put it down in front of Naruto.

"What's this?"

"Your drink"

"Why can't I have what you are having?"

"I know you don't like it, it's too strong for you"

"So I'm not manly enough? You're just giving me this girly drink instead?" Sasuke sighed

"No, it's because you like these drinks, that's why I made it" Naruto still looked displeased.

"How many times have I told you already. I don't like girls, I never have and therefore I wouldn't treat you as one. You're being stupid again"

"So now I'm stupid?" The annoyance soon turned into anger. It was just like when Sasuke had bought him a necklace with a blue crystal on. He had just seen it in a window and thought it would suit Naruto. He had never thought it would turn into an argument, but then again lately they were fighting so much. When he gave him the gift Naruto just said he wasn't a girl, so he shouldn't treat him like a girlfriend. It had never been Sasuke's intention, but Naruto had gotten so sensitive the last months or so. He knew it wasn't Naruto's fault, of course it wasn't, but Sasuke was beginning to get a little frustrated. He hated seeing Naruto feel so bad about himself, and he could see the pain in his eyes every time he accused Sasuke of seeing him as a girl. He had no idea why he was thinking like that or how to make it stop.

"Why are you always twisting things around?"

"I'm not"

"Yeah, you are"

"No I'm not" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"And now you're acting like a child"

"Why are you always like this?"

"Why am I like this? It's you that's the problem here"

"Me" Naruto gasped, feeling hurt. Sasuke almost jumped up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away" Sasuke yelled back and slammed the door behind him. He had to get out of there before he would do something he would regret.

All the anger disappeared immediately as he watched Sasuke leave him. He didn't know what was wrong, he just felt so emotionally lately and every little thing would make them fight. When he thought the day through he could always see that he wasn't behaving logically and that Sasuke wouldn't treat him like a girl, but it still hurt. The fact that Sasuke had seen him as a girl, the fact that he had called him out on being a girl. Those moments wouldn't leave his mind. He had had nightmares about it, the memories from that time. Even though it was only shortly he had been out as a girl, it had been enough. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up beside Sasuke and feel him put his arms around him and hold him tightly, but he was afraid Sasuke would think he was acting too girly. It seemed like everything reminded him of the fact that he was born in the wrong body. Sometimes even looking at Sasuke's face made him remember how he looked when he said those hurtful things. He just hoped it would stop soon. He always had a hard time controlling his emotions and right now, he knew Sasuke was getting angry at him.

Naruto curled up on the couch, maybe Sasuke would leave him again, maybe he found out it was more trouble than he had thought. It wasn't like their relationship would be normal. He wouldn't be able to give Sasuke what he wanted, not now anyway. Sasuke would surely leave him when he would find out just how long it would take before his body would be attractive. Naruto had been very sensitive to just where Sasuke would touch him or where he was when he was undressing.

Sasuke said he was okay with it, but Naruto was sure that Sasuke would see it differently when he would be confronted with his body. They had gotten a little longer sexually than before, but somehow it felt different now. He had liked whenever Sasuke took control, but now, after Sasuke knew... now it sometimes felt like he was mocking him. He knew it wasn't like that, but still. It was like he thought he was a girl and therefore he should be the one in control. Just because his body looked like it did, didn't mean he couldn't be the one in control or the one on top... he could. He knew he could.

Sasuke had managed to make himself calm down and was now staring at his phone. He knew what he had to do, his pride was just not agreeing to do it. Naruto had used his phone before to contact Kiba, so he had his number, but he wasn't a person who just asked for help. And to stoop so low as to ask Kiba for help.. well it was kind of hard for him. He pressed the call button and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hey Naruto"

"It's not him, it's me"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, can we meet somewhere?"

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah, it's about Naruto, so it would be wise of you to just agree to come"

"Alright, alright, mister bossy, I'll come. There's a little restaurant close to where I am right now, I'll text you the address"

"Alright" Sasuke hang up and waited for the text.

**You couldn't have said bye or anything? God, how can Naruto keep conversations going with you when you just hang up on people?**

Sasuke snorted, there was a big difference between Kiba and Naruto. It wasn't like he would just hang up on Naruto.. mostly because he knew Naruto would throw a fit and he would have to deal with the consequences.

**Just give me the address, I want to get this over with.**

Soon after he got the address and he hurried over there.

Sasuke walked through the door and saw Kiba sitting by one of the tables.

"Hello"

"Hey, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Naruto of course, it's not like there's anything else I could talk with you about"

"You really have bad manners, whenever Naruto isn't near" Sasuke just shrugged and sat down.

"I know Naruto is a boy and I don't treat him any different than I did before... but we have been fighting a lot lately and I was just wondering if he is like that with his friends too?"

"You're fighting?"

"Yeah, I'll do things and then he will get mad and accuse me of treating him like a girl" Kiba leaned back and crossed his arms.

"And are you doing that?" Sasuke immediately felt the "protective-father" vibe oozing out from Kiba.

"Of course not. He is Naruto, not a girl"

"It's kind of ironic. It isn't that long ago that you broke up with him and now you want my help"

Sasuke knew Kiba would never let that one go. No matter how long they would be together, Kiba would probably continue to rub the fact that he broke up with Naruto in his face.

"Can't you just be a good friend and help me. It benefits Naruto, so..?"

"I'm just still not sure if it's wise for you two to be together. You'll probably break up with him again later on, when you get tired of his problems. Naruto is an amazing person, but because he is a transgender boy he has to deal with a lot of problems, and so will you as his boyfriend"

"All of that doesn't matter anymore. I thought it did, but apparently I like him too much to care about all that"

"Fine" Kiba still didn't look too convinced, but he had come to him for help, so for Naruto's sake he would try his best.

"So what you're saying is that he is extremely sensitive lately?"

"Yeah, if I buy something for him, or make something that he likes, but is also viewed as more feminine or when.." Sasuke stopped and cleared his throat, maybe talking about sexual things between him and Naruto wasn't the best thing to do.

"Does he get angry at you too if you'd do something like this?"

"Not really, but then again, we doesn't have that kind of relationship and I haven't forced him to wear a dress out in public" Sasuke flinched.

"I didn't know about anything at that time"

"That's no excuse. I still think Naruto is stupid for forgiving you"

"But what should I do to make it better?"

"You can't really do anything else than to keep reassuring him that you see him as a boy" Sasuke sighed.

"But I do that already, he just doesn't listen" Kiba shrugged.

"You'll just have to continue"

"I guess.. You're not much of a help"

"This is just not something that's easily solved"

"I know" Sasuke got up again and went for the door. "Thanks, I guess" He mumbled without looking back as he exited the restaurant.

Sasuke slowly walked back home. He hadn't become any wiser and still didn't know how he should solve this problem. It had all been so great in the beginning, but maybe breaking up with him and forcing him to wear a dress would have a permanent consequence. He cursed at himself. If he had just known about it all at that time, if he had just stopped for a moment and talked with him... if he hadn't forced him to look look like a girl. It had all seemed so logical in his head at that time. Seeing the boy he loved in a girls body would give him closure, would help him get over him. That was what he had been so desperate for, to bury his feelings and forget him. Now it came back to bite him. He had finally accepted his feelings for Naruto, finally been able to let him feel anything. It was liberating to finally be comfortable with his feelings instead of denying they were there at all.

He looked down at his phone. Naruto hadn't texted him yet which worried him a bit. He knew Naruto was fairly insecure and him leaving like that had probably hurt him somewhat. He tried to come up with some excuse, anything to appease him... or maybe he should just try with the truth. That he was in love for the first time and had no idea what to do or how to help him right now. He took his keys from his pocket and opened the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Hey again" He said softly, afraid to look inside and see the damage. He got no answer and slowly walked inside, a bit more worried now. Naruto was lying on the couch with his back to Sasuke. He sat down on the floor beside him and gently touched his back. He felt him tremble beneath his fingers and looked at him intently. What was wrong? Was he crying? Was he maybe awake?

"Are you awake?" Sasuke whispered and leaned in over him, trying to see his face. Naruto's eyes were closed and his heart clenched painfully when he saw the signs of him having cried. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him over, trying to hug him to give him some kind of comfort.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked confusedly up at him.

"He-" Sasuke was thrown back as Naruto threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He burried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke could feel dampness seeping through his shirt. He was baffled, but patted Naruto on the back, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Something wrong?"

"I-I thought y-you had l-left" Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke hugged him tighter and gently rocked him from side to side.

"Of course I wouldn't do that. I could never do that"

"You will someday, I'm sure you will"

Sasuke pressed on his shoulders, trying to move Naruto back. Naruto looked down, afraid Sasuke was trying to distance them. He felt a hand under his chin and felt his head being pushed up. Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"I thought you knew how much I love you. I could never just leave you. I know I fucked up, I didn't really know how much it would hurt you at that time... or no.. I didn't care if you got hurt that day, but only because I tried to hate you. I had to.. I needed to be able to forget you"

"Uhm.." Naruto didn't really know how to respond to all this.

"But now I finally know who the real you is, and I like you even more. That will never change, and I really hate myself for hurting you so much that we're having these problems.."

"It really isn't your fault.."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in annoyance. He hated how Naruto kept thinking something was wrong with himself.

"Okay.. maybe it's mostly your fault, but also mine. I should've told you from the start"

"Just forget it now.. no matter who's fault it was, we're in this together"

Naruto nodded, smiling brightly as tears fell from his eyes. Maybe Sasuke really wouldn't leave him, maybe he really did love him. Sasuke caught the tears with his thumb, softly smiling at him.

"What were you crying about before I came back?" Naruto shrugged softly.

"Nightmare, maybe... I have them often nowadays" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nightmare? What about and why haven't you told me anything about this before?" The last bit came out a bit more angry than he wanted it to sound.

"Uhm.. memories.." Naruto looked down and fiddled with the edge of Sasuke's shirt."I don't know why.. didn't really wanna talk about it"

"Which memories?" Sasuke caressed his cheek.

"Just.. memories" Naruto tried to nonchalantly shrug, like it didn't really matter even though he had to fight to hold the tears back.

"It's not  _just_  some memories, I can see how it affects you" Sasuke clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. He was just frustrated at himself and this situation, it wouldn't help to make Naruto think he hated him.

"It's just... you know.. " Naruto took a deep breath, trying again. "It's just this..this whole.. you know, body thing.."

"Body thing.." Sasuke was pretty sure he knew which memories he was talking about, but he needed Naruto to tell him himself.

"When I had to dress up as a girl.. the way people looked at me... the way they spoke to me.. It just brought back a lot of bad memories.."

"So it's only old memories?"

"Uhm.. also.. The way you.. the things you" Naruto was sobbing again, trying to talk between sobs. He felt himself getting pulled close for another hug and heard a gentle humming in his ear.

"Sorry.." Sasuke knew it wasn't enough. He knew he had said and most likely also looked rather malicious at the meeting. He knew he could never erase those things, but hopefully he could help them become less hurtful.

"I'm so sorry.. I, I didn't know. I didn't know anything at that time.." He hugged him tighter and kept on trying to calm him down. He really hoped he would be able to make all this better someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I had some problems with this, so I hope it turned out well.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one.. and then maybe I will write an epilogue, if people want one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of exams and it got a lot longer than I first anticipated, but I wanted to finish it all in this chapter.

 

Naruto woke up to the feeling of being wrapped in a warm blanket. He slowly opened his eyes and looked right into Sasuke's sleeping face. He snuggled closer, feeling Sasuke's arms tighten around him as he moved and couldn't help but smile. Yesterday had been an emotional day, but beside the soft headache and soar throat he was feeling much better now. He moved his finger tips over Sasuke's stomach, feeling the muscles shift beneath them. He had thought about having sex with Sasuke before, but he couldn't get himself to ask. How would they even do it? Naruto sighed deeply.

He couldn't have sex with Sasuke as any other normal boy would. He wanted to do it, to feel that special connection, to share something so intimate with someone he loved... but he wasn't even sure if it was possible. Would Sasuke even want to do it with him? He drew small circles around Sasuke's hipbone. He wouldn't really be able to show him his body, not even if Sasuke actually liked it. It just felt wrong. He wouldn't be able to enjoy anything if he had to think about how he looked A hand grabbed on to his wrist and squeezed it hard. Naruto jutted out of his thoughts and looked over at Sasuke's half annoyed expression. He couldn't read what the other expression was, it was something he hadn't really seen before.

"Are you bored?" Sasuke's voice was deep from sleep.

"No, why?"

"Oh, I though that maybe you were bored since you were trying to wake me up?"

"Wake you up?" Naruto frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah.. since you were trying to push your hand down my pants. Or maybe that wasn't a wake-up-call" Sasuke smirked playfully as he saw red slowly filling Naruto's cheeks.

"I-I" Naruto stuttered as he looked down and saw that Sasuke had been right, since his hand was half way under the edge to Sasuke's boxers. Maybe he had been a little to occupied with his thoughts and hadn't really been paying any attention to what his hand was doing.

"It wasn't on purpose" Sasuke released him and pulled him closer instead.

"It reall-" Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's drowning out the last bit of the sentence. Naruto happily relaxed against him and kissed back. Sasuke moved, and in one swift movement he was straddling Naruto's hips and looking down at him. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and rubbed his thumbs over them. Sasuke kissed down his neck and over his collarbones. Naruto tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

He felt hands on his waist and then nails gently scratching down from his ribs to his hips. The nails moved over across his stomach and then slowly went further and further up to his chest. He quickly grabbed them and pushed them down again. He couldn't handle Sasuke touching him that high. He was wearing a sports-bra as he always did whenever he was sleeping with Sasuke. It would be too unhealthy to wear the binder constantly, so a tight sports-bra could at least offer him a little coverage.

"Sorry"

Sasuke whispered and moved his hands down to Naruto's hips again. Naruto closed his eyes, felling Sasuke's hands slowly massaging his waist and down his hips. It felt so good, so right. Sasuke on top of him, touching him. He froze. No, no, no, no. Me on top of Sasuke, that's how it should be. Why should I be the girl? Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist and tried to push him over. Sasuke just laughed softly, at his weak attempt. Naruto pouted, he wanted to be on top but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Sasuke just leaned down and kissed him and soon Naruto forgot why he should be irritated at him.

Sasuke tried hard to keep his hands on Naruto's "safe spots". He couldn't touch to high or to low and that irritated him a bit. He was annoyed at Naruto, but at the fact that he couldn't touch him, couldn't feel all of his body. For the first time he found someone he loved and now he couldn't really touch him, not like he wanted to. He gave him another quick kiss and moved away again.

"I'll go and make us something to eat"

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled a little dazed as he watched Sasuke get dressed.

 

 

 

**A couple of days later**

Naruto lied down on the couch, watching Sasuke walk around and prepare dinner. It wasn't because he didn't want to help, but after having tried helping Sasuke a couple of time, he had been banned from the kitchen whenever Sasuke was in there. Something about being to impulsive with the recipes and reckless with the knives. Just because Sasuke had a weird habit of doing things exactly as it was written in the books, he didn't understand that Naruto's food had soul.

Sasuke came out from the kitchen again, carrying a heavy pot of food. Naruto couldn't help but stare as he saw how the muscled in Sasuke's arms moved under the skin. It was fascinating. Sasuke was much stronger than people gave him credit for, since he looked so skinny, but Naruto had seen just how much he could lift... and how easy he could pin him down. Naruto shuddered softly. To be held by those arms an-

He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself from such thoughts. No you can't think like that. That's what makes people say you act girly. Stop it. You want to push him down and have your way with him, right! He was trying to give himself a mental pep talk.

"Food's ready". After dinner, Naruto told himself, I will show him after dinner.

...

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as they were washing and drying the used plates. There was something weird about him. He had been behaving different for a while now. It seemed like the nightmares where over, but now he seemed more.. distant or aggressive whenever they were doing anything sexual. He didn't really like that. It wasn't because he didn't want Naruto to be aggressive, but more the fact that he wasn't really himself whenever he did it. It was as if he was forcing himself to behave like that. He had also been unusually quiet under the dinner and had looked at him weirdly. Like a little child praying a prank on someone and just waiting for them to fall for it. Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't like this childish and mischievous side Naruto had, but right now it was starting to freak him a little bit out. He didn't deal well with surprises and not knowing what was about to happen and judging from Naruto's giddy behavior, then it was either going to be something big or something he knew Sasuke wouldn't like. Sasuke put the last plate back into the cupboards and felt Naruto pull on his arm.

He let Naruto pull him and followed him into the bedroom, trying to figure out what this whole thing could be about. Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke down on the bed and straddled him. He began quickly unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt with a determined expression in his eyes.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Getting this thing started" Sasuke sighed as he realized what Naruto might be talking about and grabbed both of Naruto's wrist.

"You sure about that?" Sasuke had no idea why Naruto suddenly wanted to do something like this, but he was sure it was linked to his weird behavior the last couple of days.

"Of course" Naruto snorted.

"It doesn't seem like it, your hands are shaking" Naruto quickly tried to pull his hands back and out of Sasuke's view. Sasuke used the movement to push Naruto back and flipped their position. Naruto looked a bit confused before he scowled up at him.

"I want to dominate you. I want to be on top." Naruto tried to get out from under him, but Sasuke had a hand on either side of his head and was sitting heavily on his thighs, making it impossible to move.

"No you don't" Naruto hated how matter of factly he had said that. It wasn't like he couldn't dominate Sasuke, was he looking down on him or something.

"You don't know what I want"

"I know what you are and what you want, even though you don't know that yourself"

"I know what I am, I'm a boy and I know what I want, to be on top" Naruto said stubbornly and crossed his arms. Sasuke sighed, sometimes Naruto acted a bit like a child.

"Apparently you don't"

"Alight then" Naruto said doubtfully "Just to humor you, what is it you think I am?"

"Mine" Sasuke whispered beside his ear and licked the shell. Naruto couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. The voice, the feeling and the meaning of the words. It was all too much. Just that little word. Not a he or a she, just a person Sasuke liked. That was what he liked about Sasuke. He was slowly tearing his insecurities apart, treating him as a person instead of a gender. He had never thought that could've been possible, never though he would be lucky enough to find someone who saw the real him.

"So cocky" he mumbled, trying to sound unaffected. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're mine and don't try to act like you don't like the sound of that." He nibbled on his ear and Naruto tried to muffle a moan. Like it.. Did he like it? He liked how he saw him as a person, but did he like how "mine" made it seem like he was Sasuke's possession.. Maybe. Just a little. Something in the possessive tone Sasuke said it in made him feel loved and protected. Something he had needed for so long. He had always been afraid to truly open up, scared people wouldn't like what they got.

"And I know what you want too."

"It seems like you know me pretty well?" Naruto grinned up at him.

"I think I know you better than yourself sometimes."

"And how is that? I'm getting curious now, what is it you think I want?"

"You want to be mine" Naruto softly gasped and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You want to be protected, you want to be beneath me. Essentially you want to be owned. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. You have tried so hard to act much more masculine than you actually are, because you are afraid someone is gonna realize that you're not a man. You're just frightened that people will see you as the person you are afraid to be, a girl, if you say you need a man to dominate you." Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"I already see you as a man. I know who you really are and I love your feminine and your masculine traits. You don't have to be afraid that I'll misunderstand. I'm not gonna think you're really a girl, every time you act a little girly. I like girly boys. So just be yourself. You can relax whenever you are around me."

Sasuke froze when he saw tears welling up in Naruto's eyes.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Sasuke rubbed his thumb against Naruto's cheek bones to catch the stray tears. Naruto shook his head, feeling his throat constrict too much for him to talk. No one had ever said that to him before. Essentially he knew he over-reacted sometimes, he knew he seldom acted like he really wanted to because of fear. It had been engraved into his every move, every thought, be more masculine, more manly.. at the end, he had just worn a mask, not really realizing which things he himself wanted and which things he thought he had to want. The constant fear that someone would misjudge him, had somehow changed him, he knew that, but he had never really believed he could just act like himself and get this kind of responds from someone.

Apparently Sasuke always had some kind of way to see right through all this pretence and see the real him. He thought back to the first time they met. Even before Sasuke had had a serious conversation with him, he could see right through him. He had been really scared when Sasuke had offered him that neon coloured drink, surprised that he had seen through the act. Somehow it didn't really surprise him that Sasuke kept saying the right things, if he was that much of an open book to him.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke tried again. He didn't want to say it, but it scared him a little whenever Naruto became quiet for longer than a minute.

"I'm fine" Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Wow.. what can I say to match that?"

"You don't have to say anything" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed their lips together. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and gently rubbed his thumbs against the bone jutting out. He pressed his tongue against Naruto's lips and felt them part, allowing him to mingle their tongues together. Naruto entangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair, loving the soft feel against his fingers. Sasuke pulled away and kissed along Naruto's jaw, sucking on the pulse in his neck. Naruto couldn't hold back the moan and tilted his head to give him better access.

Sasuke began giving the flesh on Naruto's neck some attention while he slowly began pulling Naruto's shirt up and over his head. Naruto came out of the daze as Sasuke began moving the bottom fabric of the binder up. He had a long binder on that day, so it was sort of like an ordinary wife-beater that was sewn onto a compression part that only covered his breasts. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hands keeping the shirt down.

"C-could I.. uhm.. could we keep it on?" Sasuke gave him a little smile. He hadn't really thought about how they should do this, and was a little angry at himself for just assuming he could do it like normally.

"Sure, but could we make a compromise then?"

"What is it?"

"Just trust me" Sasuke pulled the wife-beater up again but only the bottom half.

"This way I can at least feel a bit of skin and you can get your... area.. covered"

"Thanks" Naruto exhaled the breath he had held when Sasuke began moving the only thing that covered his chest again. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his stomach, before lightly licking a trail upwards. Naruto couldn't help but giggle and squirmed beneath him

"S-stop it, it tickles" He smiled against the skin and nibbled on the flesh. The tense atmosphere from before had been lifted and Sasuke quickly kissed down and dipped his tongue into Naruto's navel. Naruto squirmed again, but this time it wasn't because it tickled. Sasuke smirked and kissed further down, while he tried to unbutton Naruto's pants.

"Do you have any lube?"

"Uhm.. no.." Naruto mumbled quietly

"Should I have bought that?" He asked unsure.

"It's alright, I have some in my jacket" Sasuke got up and went to the lube.

"Okay.." Naruto curled up on himself, suddenly feeling very scared. He wanted to have sex with Sasuke, he really did, but he didn't want him to look at his body.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Just nervous.."

"I guess that's normal" He sat down on the bed beside Naruto.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to"

"I do.. I just.."

"Take off you pants get on all four. I promise not to look" Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the dips in the bed, signalling Naruto was moving. Naruto sat there and just stared at him. Take off his pants... all four.. A blush spread across his face and he felt his body growing warmer. Should he really do it? Sasuke was still just sitting there with closed eyes. He knew he trusted him completely and that he would never try to make him feel uncomfortable, so maybe he should try. Just to see what he was trying to do. Naruto slowly removed his pants and boxer shorts and crawled to the middle of the bed. He sat down with his back to Sasuke and tried to calm himself down.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke had heard him remove his clothing but wouldn't open his eyes before he knew Naruto was ready.

"Yeah" Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly crawled behind him. Naruto was still just sitting down, not daring to move into such an embarrassing position. Sasuke kissed his neck and ran his hands up and down Naruto's arms to comfort him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you if I want to stop, okay?"

"Okay" Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's waist and slowly began pulling upwards.

"Now, up on your knees or this will be a little difficult" Naruto got up on all four and tried to not think about how humiliating it felt like. Sasuke stayed right behind Naruto, hoping the fact that he couldn't see the front of Naruto would be enough for him to relax. He knew Naruto was a boy even though his body wasn't so he was sure he wanted to have anal sex instead of anything that had to do with his vagina.

Sasuke hesitantly opened the lube and the sound almost echoed throughout the room. They were both tense and anxious, Naruto because he hadn't tried anything like this before and he didn't really like exposing his body, Sasuke because this was the first time it actually meant something and he was afraid to hurt Naruto in anyway, mentally or physically. He poured some of the lube onto his fingers, before putting it down again.

"Try to relax.. uhm.. take some deep breaths or something" Normally he would just pound inside one of his preys, so he wasn't really sure what to say.

"O-okay" Naruto tried to take deep breaths to stay relaxed but it was difficult, especially when Sasuke sounded so unsure. He felt a warm hand on the small of his back, slowly massaging him. The hand moved lower and began groping his ass. It felt weird, but exciting at the same time. He had heard it would hurt, a lot, the first time or maybe the first few times, if not done properly. He took another deep breath. He trusted Sasuke, he was sure he knew what he was doing. He felt a hand spread his buttocks and something cold moved down the cleft of his ass. The pad of Sasuke's finger moved down while rubbing small circles. Sasuke didn't touch his hole directly, just barely grazing it. Naruto felt all of his blood move down between his legs, the pulsing and tingling feeling grew, making him arch back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, and do this slowly. He could already feel himself slowly swelling as the blood rush to his member. He gently pressed his finger against Naruto's tight hole, trying to push inside. He was meet with resistance and stopped pressing again. His lube-free hand rubbed up and down Naruto's thighs, trying to make him relax again.

"Deep breaths" He murmured soothingly, kissing the small of his back. He kept putting small kisses all over his lower back, and nibbled on his hipbone. Naruto relaxed a bit more and he tried again. This time his finger were meet with less resistance and with all the slippery lube he was soon inside with the tip of his finger.

Naruto felt the intruding finger pressing insistently into his body. It felt weird, like it shouldn't be there. He took some more deep breaths, trying to relax and let Sasuke do what he thought would be best. The finger in his ass continued its exploration, wiggling around inside him. The finger slowly moved in and out for a while. It still felt weird, but he was slowly getting used to the feeling. He felt another finger probe at his entrance, before it slowly joined the other. He hissed softly, feeling himself being slightly overstretched again. The excitement was wearing off and a part of him just wanted to stop again. Another finger was added, and this time it was stinging a bit. The fingers moved in and out slowly stretching him.

Sasuke groaned softly from the tight feeling around his fingers. He was trying hard not to think about how good the tightness would feel around his erection. He quickened the pace, thrusting his fingers inside Naruto with more force. He heard him moan and shuddered from the sound. He wanted so bad to just pound into him. He knew women could get an orgasm from anal sex only, so he knew Naruto would physically be able to orgasm too, he just didn't know precisely where to press to make it feel really good. Suddenly Naruto whimpered and he felt his legs quiver. He touched the place he had pressed against again, and heard Naruto moaned and push back against his fingers. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as his more sadistic side came out.

"Feeling good?" He teased and pressed harder against that spot. All he got was mindless mumbling. He pulled his fingers out and gloated in the small whimpers Naruto gave when he lost the fingers from inside him. Sasuke quickly tossed his pants on the floor and opened the lube. He smeared it all over his member and hissed at the cold feeling. He aligned his erection with Naruto's entrance, but didn't push it inside yet.

Naruto felt something scorching touch him where the fingers had just left him. He had no idea what had just happened, his brain had suddenly just hot-wired. He couldn't help but fidget under Sasuke's stare. He knew what would happen now and he was still a bit nervous.

"Remember to breathe" Sasuke felt Naruto take in some breaths before he pressed inside. His groan mixed with Naruto's gasp as he felt the head of his member squeeze through the still tight opening. Sasuke stayed still, feeling every muscle in his body tensing, wanting to move. He had to wait, had to make Naruto feel a bit more comfortable again. He leaned down and kissed him between his shoulder blades. The feeling of the binder was slightly uncomfortable against his hot skin. He grazed Naruto's shoulder with his teeth, before licking up to his neck. He slowly pushed more and more of himself inside Naruto, trying to hear if the sounds where from pain or pleasure.

Naruto felt something throb inside him, filling him up with warmness. The feeling in itself was a bit uncomfortable, but he finally felt connected, felt normal and it was so overwhelming. Sasuke took a fistful of his hair and turned his head, kissing him on the mouth. This kiss felt hotter and more animalistic than normally. He felt Sasuke's tongue press inside his mouth and their teeth clashing against each others. Sasuke pulled out of him and then quickly back inside again. He moaned into the kiss, beginning to like the feeling.

Sasuke grabbed his hips hard, thrusting in and out of him faster and faster. he had waited so long for this and suddenly he lost control. He wanted to look at him, to see him in pleasure, to have him writing underneath him. He looked around and grabbed a blanket. He knew this could end very bad, but in this state he didn't really care. His mind was numbed by the pleasure and the raw feeling of wanting to dominate Naruto. He grabbed his leg, and in one swift move, he turned him around and the covered the bottom half of him with the blanket. He quickly went back to thrusting inside him, hoping to distract Naruto.

Sasuke looked down at him and felt something swell inside him. Naruto was absolutely breathtaking. His head was tilted back, and his breathing was ragged. He was writhing softly, eyelids fluttering as he trusted even harder inside him. He moved his hands up and down Naruto's stomach, feeling the silky smooth skin getting damp from sweat. Sasuke's breathing hitched as he felt Naruto buck up, taking him even deeper inside. He kissed up his neck, biting and nibbling on the flesh, wanting to leave everlasting marks on what was now his. He didn't want Naruto to ever leave him. He cupped his cheeks, pressing his lips against Naruto's.

He felt his muscle tensing, knowing he was close to cumming. He moved his hand down under the blanket, and began to clumsily rub against Naruto's clitoris. The angle was awkward which made it hard to do, but Sasuke wanted to be sure it would feel good for Naruto too. Shortly after he felt Naruto arch up from the bed, squeezing around him, before relaxing again. The squeezing had been the last straw and Sasuke came too.

Naruto felt warm liquid fill him up and looked up at Sasuke. It had been mind-blowing to say the least. He was sure he had lost his mind for a second there. Sasuke pulled him flush against him, and nuzzled him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the display of affection.

"I didn't know you loved cuddling this much"

"I didn't"

"You didn't?" Naruto tried to move so he could look at him.

"Apparently, you changed that"

"I'm suddenly feeling privileged" Naruto grinned.

"You should". Naruto relaxed and let the warm feeling wash over him. He felt so warm and... whole. He closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Uhm.." Sasuke's unsure voice filled the silence. Naruto blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Yeah"

"I was just thinking.. I have a lot of money that I don't use"

"Okay.." Naruto had no idea where Sasuke was going with this

"And?"

"I was just thinking.. Maybe you should... you know.. Go see a doctor"

"A doctor? But I'm not sick" Sasuke sighed deeply.

"What I'm trying to say is. I want to help you. I have a lot of money that you can use to get your hormones and maybe operations later on.. if you want" Naruto forcefully pulled back from the tight embrace, to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"You sure about that? It's a lot of money, and I'm not sure I can pay you back in the next few years"

"I'm sure. I don't really need them anymore... and I want you to be happy" Naruto kissed him hard, not knowing how he could ever replay him for something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I will probably write an epilogue since so many has requested it already.  
> I really hope you like the ending and don't find it to rushed.


End file.
